The Fazbear Times
by redben346
Summary: This is how a security guard after surviving five nights, twice, befriends all of the animatronics. Disclaimer: I don't own Fnaf just my OCs.
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning **(A/N): New story y'all! Hope you like it! :)**

It was a normal summer morning in 2015, and Cameron Kenny, a new night guard, was just driving away from the Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria with a nervous smile on his face. Cameron had just finished night 2 last night. He had just graduated from high school, and gotten his dream job for the summer, becoming a night guard for the pizzeria. The new night guard was also gay, and his mother accepted him for who he was, but his dad left when he came out. It was just Cameron, his mom, and his little sister Evelyn.

"I can't wait for tonight!"Cameron kinda smiled to himself, even though he was by himself.

He didn't know how it was going to go. When he had gotten home, he checked the time, the clock read: 7:30 am. He decided to go to bed because he was really tired from night 2 of doing his weekly shift. Cameron went upstairs to his room, and lied down on his bed in his uniform. He had gotten underneath his sheets, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 _Cameron woke up in his dream in the pizzeria during the daytime. Except he was a little boy at a birthday party, about nine years old. It was for his best friend, Fabian Johnson because he was turning ten today. Cameron wasn't sure why this dream was occurring, but knew what happened today. He just carried out the dream. Cameron walked up to Fabian to wish him a happy birthday. Fabian was a tall, slim and black kid who liked being the leader in the tight-knit clique the two were a part of. He cared for his friends and looked out for them._

 _"Happy Birthday, Fabian!" young Cameron smiled at Fabian, while hugging him._

 _"Thanks." Fabian replied happily, and hugged Cameron back._

 _Then, the rest of the clique showed up at the party. Fabian and Cameron greeted the other three members of their group of friends to the pizzeria; Brandon Lopez, Christina Milton, and Flynn Mackey. Brandon was medium height sized Latino boy, Christina was a white girl with blonde hair and was a princess, and Flynn was a white guy with glasses, brown hair, and like a twig._

 _"Happy Birthday!" the other three kids smiled at Fabian._

 _"Thanks you all." Fabian smiled back._

 _"Let's go play with the arcade games!" Brandon exclaimed happily, while grabbing his sack of gold tokens._

 _Everyone else agreed, grabbed their sacks of tokens, and the five of them ran over to the arcade area. For about two hours, the group of kids played most of the arcade games in the game area. Sometimes, they would play a game more than once. When it was time for the pizza and cake, Fabian's mom called all of us over, so we all went quickly to the prize corner. The five kids had gotten a plushie for themselves because they all had enough tickets. Fabian had gotten a Freddy plushie, while Brandon and Cameron had gotten a Bonnie one, Christina had gotten Chica, and Flynn had gotten Foxy. When all of them had gotten back to the table, the pizza was already there. It smelled so good! The kids and adults talked while eating, and they were having a good time together. Not long after, the cake came out with the candles! Fabian got really excited when his mom lit the candles on his cake. We sung to him "Happy Birthday", and Fabian blew out the candles. The whole group ate their cake really quickly because there was an announcement that the show was about to start! Once it was about to start, Fabian and crew, wanted to sit close to the stage, and ran up to the front bench. When the curtain opened, every kid on the benches screamed with so much joy, like their voices were going to stop forever._

 _"Hey boys and girls! It's Freddy Fazbear!" Freddy exclaimed in a happy sounding voice._

 _"And Bonnie!" Bonnie chimed in._

 _"And Chica!" Chica added in._

 _"Freddy is my favorite!" Fabian smiled at us._

 _"Bonnie is mine!" Brandon and Cameron said simultaneously._

 _"Chica is my favorite." Christina giggled._

 _"Yarrgh! Foxy is mine!" Flynn stated._

 _At that time, they had just reopened Pirate's Cove after fifteen years of it being closed. The mechanics were going to upgrade them in the future. Anyway, during the whole performance, the five kids had the urge to pee really bad. So, the five of them went into the direction of the bathrooms. They were stopped by someone in the Golden Freddy suit!_

 _"Hey kiddos!" the man said._

 _"Uh hey?" Brandon responded._

 _"You guys wanna see the cool room filled with better games and an indoor park?" the man asked the kids smoothly._

 _The five kids looked at each other, and then gave their response._

 _"Sure." Fabian shrugged, forgetting that all of them needed to pee really badly._

 _They followed the man in the golden suit to this "cooler room". On the way, Cameron felt really uneasy of this man and where they were heading to. The man opened the door, all five kids did see better games and half of an indoor park! Once all of them were inside the room, the golden suit shut and locked the door behind him! All five kids spun around, and saw the guy holding a knife!_

 _"W-What?!" Christina stammered, really frightened._

 _"No one can hear you guys scream." the man said while stepping out of the suit. He had a purple uniform on with a black tie._

 _Then, the man grabbed Christina and stuck the knife right through her chest!_

 _"Nooooooo!" Cameron screamed._

 _Fabian kicked the man in the gut, which made the man fall to the ground. Fabian started protecting the dying Christina. She was crying, and he was trying to calm her down. Then, the purple wearing man got back up with knife in hand!_

 _"Fabia-!" Cameron started, but it was too late! Fabian had gotten stabbed in the head, and he went limp. Cameron and Brandon started crying because someone was going to go next. Flynn got really angry, and charged at the man for killing two of his best friends. When he was going to hit the guy, the guy slashed at Flynn's knees, and Flynn fell down with bloody knees. Flynn was trying to crawl away, and was crying at the same time. The guy stabbed him in the back, and Flynn went limp. The purple man looked at Cameron and Brandon._

 _"Let's hide." Cameron said, and Brandon nodded in agreement._

 _Cameron ran and hid in a broken arcade cabinet in the back, and Brandon hid behind a pile of boxes. The man walked past the arcade cabinet that Cameron was hiding in, while Cameron was trying to muffle his sobs and breathing. Luckily, the man kept walking passed him. He noticed that he was heading to where Brandon was hiding! Cameron was silently creeping out from his hiding spot, while he heard Brandon whimpering. Cameron was at the door and trying to unlock it, when he heard him whimpering even louder! Brandon was coming with Cameron, and he was fine with that. Cameron unpicked the lock, and they quickly made their escape to the adults. Cameron stopped the both of them after a couple of minutes, to tell Brandon something._

 _"What is it?" Brandon asked Cameron quietly._

 _"This." Cameron leaned in closer, and kissed Brandon on the lips! Surprisingly, Brandon kissed him back, and the two held the kiss for a little bit. When they let go, they smiled at each other._

 _"I-I love you Brandon." Cameron stammered._

 _"Hey it's ok, I love you too." Brandon smiled at them._

 _They heard someone behind them! It was that horrible man! They quickly ran down the hallway, but they didn't make far when the man threw the knife and it stuck into Brandon's back! He went limp, and Cameron started crying his eyes out when he kept running._

* * *

Cameron woke up from his dream crying his eyes out, from remembering that really horrible day for him. Once he had calmed down from his nightmare, he checked the time and it read: 3:30 pm.

"Damn. I was asleep for that long." Cameron said to himself.

We switched to a different outfit because he slept in his uniform for work. He went downstairs to put his uniform in the washer, and while going to the laundry room, he was greeted by his mom with her warm smile.

"Hey sweetie." Cameron's mom smiled at him.

"Hey mom." Cameron smiled back at her.

"How'd you sleep?" she asked him.

"Pretty good." Cameron replied to her by lying because of the nightmare he remembered.

His mom walked away from him, and Cameron went into the laundry room. He threw his uniform into the washer, turned it on, and left the room so it could wash faster. He walked back upstairs to his room to check his phone. He missed a lot of texts from his best friend, Brittney King, they were pretty worried texts too. He responded to them quickly.

 _ **Cameron:**_ Hey sorry I was asleep.

 _ **Brittney:**_ It's ok, hun. You wanna come to the mall with Gracie and I?

 _ **Cameron:**_ Yassss

 _ **Brittney:**_ Lol ok. We're almost to your house.

 _ **Cameron:** _ Ok :)

Cameron unplugged his phone, grabbed his wallet, and ran downstairs. He put on his shoes, and waited for the girls to come pick him up to go to the mall. When the girls had pulled into his driveway, and honked the horn of Brittney's car.

"Mom!", Cameron yelled to his mother, "I'm going to the mall with Gracie and Brittney!"

"Ok! Have fun and be safe!" his mom yelled back from her study.

Cameron closed the front door, and walked quickly to the car, and hopped into the back and put the seat-belt on. The three drove off to the mall, soon after.

"Heyyyy queen!" Brittney said with a smile. Brittney was a tall, skinny black girl with dreads. Cameron and Brittney met when Brittney moved to his area during their sophomore year.

"Heyyy!" Cameron replied with a smile.

"Ayyyee wassup?" Gracie asked Cameron. Gracie Garcia was a kind of short, Mexican girl, who acts tougher than she looks. The two met Gracie two weeks after Brittney moved to his area.

"Nothing much, how about you?" Cameron responded.

"To be honest same." Gracie giggled.

The three teens had gotten to the mall parking lot, parked, and walked inside. They headed to the food court first because they were really hungry, especially Cameron. They went to Starbucks to eat. The two girls already ate, so they just got a cake pop. Cameron had gotten a bagel and a cake pop, but he was going to get a Frappicino on the way to the pizzeria. While walking around, the three teens were eating their food. Cameron texted his mom to put his uniform into the dryer, and she said she would. They first went clothes shopping to get some new clothes and whatnot. Then, the teens went to a beauty shop for the girls, which took like two and a half hours because the girls are picky with that type of things. Cameron did get some nail polish out for him because he loved that style. After that they had to leave the mall because Cameron had to be home for dinner before he went to shift. On the way home from the mall, the three teens started jamming out to their favorite song "Type Of Way" by Haley Smalls. When they had dropped off Cameron, they said their goodbyes, and he carried his bags into the house. He went upstairs to put the bags down, and went back downstairs. His mom and Evelyn were already sitting at the dinner table waiting for Cameron. He sat down quickly, so they could eat faster. They served up their plates of food, and started eating their meals.

"How was the mall, sweetie?" Cameron's mom asked him.

"It was really fun!" Cameron smiled at his mom with his response.

"That's good." she said.

"Can my friends and I go to the mall tomorrow?" Evelyn asked their mom. Evelyn was a freshman in high school and was a medium sized brunette.

"Yea." she smiled at Evelyn.

They finished their meals, cleaned their places, and Cameron went to go get his uniform from the dryer. When he grabbed it, it was really warm and smelled really good. Cameron went upstairs to go play some video games in his room because it was only 9 pm. He played until 10:30 pm because he had to go get ready for his third shift at the pizzeria. He put his uniform on with some deodorant and cologne to smell nicer. Cameron said bye to his family, and went into his car that was on the driveway. He started his car, and drove off into the direction of Starbucks and the pizzeria.

 **(A/N): I think that was a great start to this story! How about y'all? Did u guys like it? What will happen on Night 3? Until next time, stay tuned for another chapter of The Fazbear Times! :) redben346 out! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Night 3

Chapter 2: Night 3  **(A/N): Hey y'all! Here's chapter 2! :)**

Cameron was still heading to the pizzeria, and he decided to make a quick stop to Starbucks to get some coffee for tonight. He drove up to the speaker where you put in your order, and he ordered a Venti Caramel Frappeccino. Cameron paid for his drink, got it, and quickly drove off to the pizzeria. He parked his car in the parking lot, walked inside with Frappeccino in hand, and walked to the office. Little did he know, that Bonnie was watching him walk to the office. Cameron sat down in the seat exactly at midnight, and put the straw into his drink. He started drinking the Frappe, when the phone rang! He answered it, and it was another recorded message.

 _''Hello, hello? Hey you're doing great! Most people don't last this long. I mean, you know, they usually move on to other things by now. I'm not implying that they died. Th-th-that's not what I meant. Uh, anyway I better not take up too much of your time. Things start getting real tonight."_

"Wait. Other guards died here?" Cameron asked himself, but his thoughts were interrupted by the recorded message continuing.

 _Uh... Hey, listen, I had an idea: if you happen to get caught and want to avoid getting stuffed into a Freddy suit, uhh, try playing dead! You know, go limp. Then there's a chance that, uh, maybe they'll think that you're an empty costume instead. Then again if they think you're an empty costume, they might try to... stuff a metal skeleton into you. I wonder how that would work. Yeah, never mind, scratch that. It's best just not to get caught._

 _Um... Ok, I'll leave you to it. See you on the flip side._

Cameron almost dropped his drink when he heard that last part, so he set it on the desk to not spill it.

"I guess I'll try to survive." he said to himself nervously.

He looked at the cameras, while drinking his Frappe, and everyone was still in the right places for now, though. He flipped the tablet off, and checked his phone and it was only 12:30 am. He groaned because this was going to take forever. He decided to Snapchat his friends because he knew they were up too. He used the flower crown filter as his picture with a caption saying that he was bored at work that he sent to his friends. They sent back saying that he looked like a queen in that filter. Cameron thanked them for the compliment. He kept Snapchatting his friends until 1:15 in the morning because that's when he decided to check the tablet. Freddy was the only one on the stage! He was looking directly in the camera! Cameron found Bonnie in the storage closet, and he found Chica in the kitchen because of the banging of pots and pans coming from it. He decided that he would Snapchat once in awhile, so then he could keep an eye out for everyone. When Cameron set his drink down, he heard loud, metallic footsteps coming really fast towards him! He quickly closed the left door, and heard something hit the door with a loud bang. He heard it walk away, and he opened the door with a sigh.

"That was too close." Cameron sighed to himself.

He saw that he was only at 89% of power left to survive the rest of the night. That animatronic wasted a little bit of his power by hitting the door! Cameron took another drink of his Frappe, its coolness helped cool his anxiety down, and flipped on the tablet. He saw that everyone was roaming about except for the one in Pirate's Cove! Cameron had to keep watch very closely because he didn't want them to get him before the end of the night. Speaking of time, when he checked the time, it was 2 am in the freaking morning! This night was going really slow for him, and it was giving him pain, like really bad pain. Cameron had gotten a Snapchat from Brittney asking him what was going on. He replied with saying that he was busy with work right now. He flipped the tablet back on, and noticed that Bonnie was getting closer! He waited for a little bit, and then he shut the door when he heard him right outside of the office.

"Not this time Bonnie!" Cameron said loudly to the rabbit animatronic that was walking away.

All he got was a grunt from Bonnie, and he chuckled to himself. He heard an animatronic walking down the right hallway, it was Chica. Once she was pretty close, Cameron closed the right door and opened the left door to conserve power.

"Sorry Chica, not today." Cameron said to the chicken animatronic who was walking away.

"It's ok, but I'll get you sometime." Chica responded, while continuing walking away from the office.

Cameron checked the time and it was only 3 am.

"Ugh. Only three more hours in here." Cameron said to himself, while rolling his eyes.

He, then, heard Freddy's laughter from somewhere in the restaurant.

"Here we go, for a long night." Cameron complained to himself, while taking another drink of his Frappe.

For the rest of the night, it wasn't that eventful like in the beginning of the night. Freddy did stop by once, and Foxy tried to scare Cameron again. Clearly, it didn't work. When it was 6 am, Cameron threw away his empty cup, got his phone, put the tablet on its charging station, and walked to the doors. He tiredly put the keys into the ignition, and started his car. Cameron drove out from the parking lot, and went straight back to his house. When he got home, he went upstairs to his bedroom to go to sleep. He went under the covers in his uniform again. Cameron drifted off to sleep after an exciting shift earlier.

* * *

 _Cameron woke up in his dream, but he was in the office in the pizzeria, and the clock read it was 5 am in the morning. The tablet said that the power was at 25%. Then he heard Freddy's laughter from somewhere in the pizzeria!_

 _"Hahahaha!" Freddy laughed really loudly._

 _Cameron started getting really nervous because it was only Freddy in this dream! The power percentage dropped to 15%! Cameron started freaking out because he heard Freddy's laughter had gotten closer than the first one. Then the power went out a couple minutes later! Cameron started whimpering because he heard the Toreador's March song getting closer and closer. He saw Freddy standing and staring and him while the song was about to end! The room became really dark and silent except Cameron's whimpering and what it sounds like footsteps coming towards him!_

 _"AHHHHHHH!" Freddy screamed in his face._

 _Cameron screamed in sheer terror._

* * *

Cameron woke up while screaming a little, and afterwards crying some tears from his eyes. Once he had calmed down from being upset about the dream turned into a nightmare, he changed into a different outfit. He checked the time, and it was 12:30 pm. Cameron went downstairs to go wash his uniform, and to say hi to his mom.

"Hey sweetie!" Cameron's mom smiled at him.

"Hey mom." Cameron replied really sleepy, with a smile.

"Did Evelyn and her friends already go to the mall?" Cameron asked his mom.

"Yup." His mom replied while cleaning up the kitchen.

"Ok." Cameron said.

Cameron walked into the laundry room and threw his uniform into the washer. Then, he put in the soap into the washer, and started it up. When he left the laundry room, his phone went "Ding!" Cameron checked his phone, and it was from Evelyn! This is what it said.

 _ **Evelyn:**_ Cameron! You need to pick us up right now!

 **(A/N): Sorry if this one is shorter! I'm a senior now, so I'm busy a lot. Anyway, what's going on with Evelyn and her friends and what's going to happen during night 4? If you want these answers, stay tuned for another chapter of The Fazbear Times! As always, redben346 out! :)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Night 4 and a New Friend

Chapter 3: Night 4 and a New Friend **(A/N): Here's chapter 3 y'all! :)**

Cameron quickly got into his car, and sped off to the mall. He texted his mom to put the uniform into the dryer, and she replied that she did. When he had gotten out of the car, after parking it, there were people running out of the mall! Cameron instantly ran inside to find Evelyn and her friends. After looking for them for about fifteen minutes, Cameron finally found Evelyn and her friends. When Evelyn and Cameron reunited, the gave each other a quick hug. Then, they heard gunshots from the food court which was below them!

"Come on! We need to get out of here!" Cameron said to them, and Evelyn and her friends nodded in agreement.

The group of teens ran out of the mall untouched and safe, and they all climbed into Cameron's car. They drove out of the parking lot pretty quickly, and once they were a good distance from the mall, Cameron asked the girls what had happened at the mall.

"What happened Evelyn?" Cameron asked her.

"We were shopping on the second floor, when we heard a gunshot in the food court! Then there were screams, and people started fleeing. I texted you right after the gunshot happened." Evelyn replied with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Oh." Cameron replied solemnly.

The rest of the car ride to their neighborhood was really silent, until they dropped the other girls off at their houses. Evelyn's friends lived close to her and each other, so that was a good thing. Once the pair had gotten home, safe and sound, their mom rushed to them, and started crying really hard. The two siblings started crying a bit too because they didn't know how this situation was going to go at all.

"I'm glad the both of you are safe." their mom said in between sobs.

"Yea." Cameron sniffled.

Once the family had calmed down, Cameron checked the time, and it was about 2:30 pm. Cameron, Evelyn, and their mom decided to watch a movie together, and they somehow agreed to watch _Lilo and Stitch_ this time. While watching the movie, Cameron smiled at his favorite lines that Stitch says.

 _"Ohana means family. Family means that nobody is left behind or forgotten."_

Cameron loves those lines because everyone who cares about him, he thinks of them as family. He'll protect them no matter what and to what cost, he got this trait from his grandfather and it was passed onto him. When the movie ended, Cameron decided to go into his room to play some video games to get rid of the stress from what happened earlier. He played some Super Smash Bros. on his Wii U because it would help get rid of the stress. Awhile later, at 6:00 pm, Cameron's mom called him down for dinner right away. He paused his game, and quickly went downstairs. Tonight they ordered pizza and breadsticks for dinner, they do this once in awhile because they do get and sick and tired of homemade meals.

"I hope tonight is going to be a good shift for you, Cameron." his mom smiled at him.

"Yea." Cameron smiled nervously at both of the girls, while taking a bite of a breadstick.

After dinner, since it was only 6:45 pm, Cameron went back upstairs to continue his game. Like fifteen rounds later, Cameron decided to stop playing, and to go take a shower. It was only 8:30 pm, when he had gotten into the shower. While being in the shower, Cameron was thinking about things from previous nights and those phone messages from the phone in the office.

"Who was that on that phone?" Cameron asked himself because he was confused.

About an hour later of thinking, Cameron turned off the water, and grabbed a towel from the towel closet. He put on a pair of his underwear, and went downstairs to get his uniform on because it was getting close for him to go to work at his shift. Cameron decided to listen to music until it was time to go because he didn't want to play anymore video games tonight. The first song that came up was "Team" by Iggy Azalea, and Cameron decided to start singing to it. Cameron was in chorus when he was in high school, so his voice was really good at singing.

 _"Iggz_  
 _Look, turn me up, break the knob right_  
 _I get dressed like it's prom night_  
 _I feed them lemons in the limelight_  
 _They say I'm full, lost my appetite?_  
 _(Hell nah) Keep on pushing like a dealer (say what?)_  
 _(Hell nah) Keep on shooting, Reggie Miller (say what?)_  
 _(Hell nah) Go and give 'em all the finger_  
 _You gotta set the score right, call it Hans Zimmer_  
 _My time wherever I go_  
 _I took a chance like I'm from Chicago_  
 _Hundred-plus in that Murcielago_  
 _'Bout to go ape, hey, yurn it to the cango_

 _Baby, I got me_  
 _Baby, I got me_  
 _And that's all I need_  
 _Yeah, that's all I need_  
 _Baby, I got me_  
 _Only friend, by me_  
 _Playing on my team_  
 _Is someone like_

 _Me, baby, no way_  
 _Watch me while I do my thing_  
 _Oh, baby, no way_  
 _Are you fucking with the team?"_

Cameron was cut off at the beginning of the verse two of the song because his mom interrupted him by tapping his shoulder.

"Yea?" Cameron asked his mom, while turning off the music.

"I need you to put away the dishes for me, please." Cameron's mom told him with a smile.

"Ok." he replied.

The both of them went downstairs to do whatever they needed to do for cleaning the house. Cameron was putting away the dishes, when he had gotten a text from his manager. It said for him to get here early so he could tell Cameron something. He checked the time, and it read 10:30 pm. He quickly finished putting away the dishes, and went outside to his car. He drove off quickly, so he could go to Starbucks again. When he got to the drive-thru of Starbucks, luckily, there was literally nobody in front of him. Cameron ordered the same thing as last night, a Venti Caramel Frappe. He parked his car in the pizzeria parking lot, and walked quickly in with drink in hand.

"Hey Cameron!" his manager, Scott Hawthorn, smiled at him.

"Hey boss." Cameron replied happily.

"I have to tell you something." Scott stated.

"Yea? What is it?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Earlier today, the mechanics upgraded all of the animatronics, so they might know that your here." Scott explained.

"Oh." Cameron replied, almost dropping his drink in a shocked way.

"Well good luck tonight!" Scott said with a smile, while exiting the building.

Cameron quickly walked to the office, very nervous about what was going to happen tonight. He waited for an hour and a half for the shift to actually start, so he Snapchatted Brittney until it was midnight. The phone rang for night four, and Cameron answered it.

 _Hello, hello? Hey! Hey, wow, day 4. I knew you could do it._

 _Uh, hey, listen, I may not be around to send you a message tomorrow._

"What, why?!" Cameron asked.

 _*banging sound* It's-It's been a bad night here for me. Um, I-I'm kinda glad that I recorded my messages for you *clears throat* uh, when I did._ _Uh, hey, do me a favor. *bang bang* Maybe sometime, uh, you could check inside those suits in the back room? *bang bang* I'm gonna to try to hold out until someone checks. Maybe it won't be so bad. *bang bang* Uh, I-I-I-I always wondered what was in all those empty heads back there. *chime plays*._

Cameron thought it was coming from reality, but it was from the message.

 _You know...*moan* oh, no - *noises followed by an animatronic screech and static*_

Cameron flipped on the tablet, and noticed that everyone, except Foxy and that golden one, was out and about! Cameron set his Frappe on the desk so it wouldn't spill, and already Bonnie was already at the left blind spot! Cameron quickly shut the door in his face, and sighed a heavy breath. Then, he heard footsteps coming from the other hallway! Cameron quickly shut that door, too. He took a drink of his Frappe, and checked the power percentage. It was at 92%, so he was good for now. By the way, it was only 1 in the morning.

"Great, five more hours." Cameron muttered to himself, while rolling his eyes.

For the next two hours, every animatronic, except for the golden one, had visited the office at least twice. Cameron was really on edge, until at three in the morning, he noticed that they weren't attacking anymore. He still had the blast doors down, and flipped the cameras to Camera 2B. He noticed that the original Freddy poster changed to a gold colored Freddy head! He, then, heard a child's laughter!

"Hehehehe!" the child-like voice said.

Cameron put down the tablet, to find the same golden animatronic sitting in the room on the ground! Cameron started panicking like crazy, but then had the courage to speak to it.

"H-Hey." Cameron stammered.

"Hello." the golden robot replied.

"You can talk?!" Cameron said nervously.

"Yea." said the golden animatronic.

Cameron saw that the animatronic started shaking. He went over to it, and gave it a big, warm hug. The golden colored bear was startled at first by this act of kindness, and then he smiled and hugged Cameron back.

"Thanks..." the golden bear started to say, when they let go from the hug.

"Cameron, it's Cameron." Cameron smiled at him.

"Thanks Cameron, the storage room is cold. I'm Golden Freddy or Goldie for short." Goldie said while smiling.

"No problem." Cameron replied happily.

"Can I hangout here with you?" Goldie asked him.

"Sure." Cameron replied with a little blush.

Goldie and Cameron hung out in the office together, telling each other about themselves. They also shared some laughs together, and they became friends even though the pair just met that night. About two hours later, the power went out!

"Oh shit!" Cameron exclaimed, as he heard Freddy was coming closer!

"I'll help you by teleporting you outside of the building, since we're friends now." Goldie said with a smile.

"Ok." Cameron smiled back at Goldie.

Cameron held tight on Goldie as the two teleported outside of the pizzeria. They teleported to where there was no windows or doors, so the others couldn't find them.

"Thanks Goldie." Cameron smiled, while hugging him again.

"No problem." Goldie replied with a smile, while hugging back.

Goldie, then, teleported back inside to where he usually is in the storage room. Cameron quickly went into his car, and started it. He turned off the lights, so the animatronics couldn't find him. He waited until it was 6 am to leave the property because then he could see if everyone went back to their places. After Bonnie, the last animatronic to be awake, went to sleep, Cameron sped off back to his house. When he had gotten home, he groggily went upstairs, and lied down on his bed in his uniform for the third night in a row. When he started drifting off to sleep, he felt someone hugging and cuddling into his back! He thought it was Evelyn because she usually gets night terrors, so he just shrugged it off. He fell asleep pretty quickly after a eventful night.

 **(A/N): That was chapter 3! How'd y'all like it? I thought it was very eventful. What's going to happen during night 5? Who was that, that cuddled up against Cameron? If you want those answers, stay tuned for another chapter of The Fazbear Times! As always, redben346 out! :)**


	4. Chapter 4 - Night 5

Chapter 4: Night 5 **(A/N): Here's chapter 4 y'all! :)**

Cameron didn't have another nightmare since that someone joined him in his bed. Speaking of it, Cameron woke up with the someone still cuddled into his back. He turned over to see who it was, and it was Golden Freddy!

"Ahhhh!" Cameron screamed with wide eyes.

Goldie woke up suddenly, and fell off the bed with a gasp.

"W-What are you doing here, Goldie?" Cameron stuttered while asking him.

"I-I missed your comfort, than that cold and lonely storage room." Goldie blushed at him.

"Oh. It's ok." Cameron smiled at him, while helping him up.

Goldie kept blushing, and took his hand while getting up off the ground. The two sat on Cameron's bed, and Cameron hugged Goldie because he knew that Goldie loved his hugs. Then, he asked Goldie a question.

"Do you like me more than a friend?" Cameron asked Goldie while still hugging him.

"N-No! That's impossible because a human and an animatronic can't fall in love." Goldie stammered really nervously.

"Don't let the impossible not let you tell who you can or can't love." Cameron said to Goldie.

Then, Goldie put his lips on Cameron's! Cameron did kiss him back because he knew that Goldie did love him. They did kiss for a while, and the two did like it a lot.

"You're right. I do love you." Goldie smiled at Cameron.

"Yea." Cameron giggled.

Goldie just smiled at Cameron being cute.

"What do you wanna do now?" Goldie asked.

"You wanna watch a movie up here?" Cameron suggested.

"Sure." Goldie smiled at him.

The two, now a couple, got comfy on Cameron's bed. Cameron was sitting in front of Goldie, whose legs were kind of spread out to fit Cameron. While going through a bunch of movies on Netflix, they found a really good movie. It was called G.B.F., and of course, the two picked because they were gay. While the movie was starting, Cameron cuddled into Goldie because he loved feeling the love from Goldie. During the movie, the two laughed really hard when it showed the funny scenes in the movie. After the movie had finished, they just cuddled with each other because the both of them were madly in love with each other. It was like 1 in the afternoon when they decided to stop cuddling.

"You should get back to the pizzeria, cutie." Cameron said with a smile.

"Yea." Goldie agreed with him.

"I'll see you tonight." Cameron said while hugging Goldie.

"Ok." Goldie smiled while hugging him back.

They looked at each other, and gave each other a goodbye kiss. Goldie, then, teleported back to the pizzeria. Cameron already missed him, but he knew that he would get to see him once his shift started tonight. Cameron went into another outfit, and walked downstairs to wash his uniform and to get something to eat. After putting his uniform into the washer, he found a note in the kitchen that read:

 _"Cameron, I'm at the store with Evelyn, and we're getting Evelyn some more clothes. Love, Mom."_

"Typical teen girl." Cameron chuckled to himself.

Cameron began digging around the kitchen to find something to eat, and he found some breakfast biscuits. He put them onto a plate, put them into the microwave, and waited for the food to be ready. When the food was ready, he carried it upstairs, and he decided to play some video games while eating. It was around 3:30 pm when Cameron decided to stop playing video games because he was getting bored. He remembered to put the uniform into the dryer.

"Why does it always get boring when I have nothing to do?" Cameron complained to himself.

Cameron went upstairs, and lied down on his bed to think what to do next. He kept thinking about Goldie, and that they could communicate with each other because for the whole entire day they can't talk to each other. Cameron decided to get Goldie a phone, and headed over to the closest phone store to get the phone. One of the workers at the phone store help Cameron by getting Goldie an iPhone 6 with a water resistant case, a portable charger and its charger, thirty-two gigs of storage, $250 worth of data, and a wall plug-in charger. He used most of his money from his previous jobs he had, which was a lot. When Cameron had gotten home, he wrapped all of these things together to give to Goldie when he showed up for the shift. He put a pretty, golden, and shiny bow on top of the wrapped present to make it look better than just a wrapped present.

"Goldie is going to be really excited when he sees this." Cameron chuckled to himself after putting the bow on the present.

Cameron checked the time and it read: 4:30 pm. He was getting really antsy because he couldn't wait for eight and a half more hours. He decided that he was going to binge watch on Netflix because he was really bored. He chose The Walking Dead to binge watch, and started watching episode after episode. He would cover his eyes every time someone would die by the zombies or when there was so much blood and gore. He liked the show, but it made him so squeamish when it came to the blood and gore. Goldie would've made fun of him for being like that. Cameron giggled at that thought. He watched up until his mom called him down for dinner, which was 7 pm. Cameron ended up stopping at a few episodes in of season 4. Cameron went downstairs, so the food wouldn't get cold.

"Hey sweetie." Cameron's mom smiled at him, while he sat down at his place.

"Hey mom." Cameron replied.

"How was your day?" his mom asked him, while serving Cameron some dinner.

"Boring." Cameron said while rolling his eyes.

"Well, tonight will make it better, right?" his mom smiled at him.

"Right." Cameron nodded with a smile.

Cameron and his family talked and laughed with each other, while finishing their dinners. It was 8 pm, so he had some time to continue some more binge watching The Walking Dead. He stopped at the season 4 mid-season finale because he had to go get ready for his shift. He showered, dried off, got into some underwear, and quickly ran downstairs because he forgot he left his uniform for work in the dryer. It was still warm when he put it on, which was good. Cameron grabbed Goldie's gift, his phone, and his car keys. He, then, went outside and got into his car. Cameron started it, and drove off into the direction of the pizzeria. First, he stopped by Starbucks for another Caramel Frappe, and then he went quicker to the pizzeria. He quickly walked into the pizzeria with drink and gift in his hands. He sat down in the chair, and put his drink and Goldie's gift onto the desk. It turned midnight, and the phone rang as usual. This time it was random gibberish! Cameron could not even tell what it was saying!

"What the actual fuck are you saying?" Cameron asked the machine with a raised voice.

When it ended, he heard someone moving in the Dining Area! He flipped open the cameras, and saw that Chica was looking at the camera! Cameron almost dropped the tablet because it scared him so badly. Then, Goldie popped up in front of him!

"Ahhh! Goldie don't do that! Chica scared me through the cameras!" Cameron said with a scared voice.

"Sorry." Goldie giggled a little.

Cameron just smiled at Goldie's cuteness, and then shut both doors at the same time.

"I have a present for you." Cameron smiled at Goldie.

"Ooh! Where is it?" Goldie exclaimed like he was child.

"It's on the desk, cutie." Cameron giggled.

Goldie found the present, and started to open it. His eyes got really excited and wide. It was his iPhone 6!

"Oh my gosh! Thank you babe!" Goldie hugged Cameron really tight.

"Your welcome." Cameron smiled at him and hugged Goldie back.

There was a pause while Goldie looked so confused on how to use it.

"You want me to help you how it works?" Cameron asked him.

"Yea." Goldie replied happily.

Cameron helped him out by teaching him how everything works because Goldie is the oldest animatronic here. Cameron put his number into Goldie's phone, and made Goldie an Instagram account, a Snapchat account, and a Twitter account. Cameron also put some games onto Goldie's new phone. When Goldie was going to say thank you, there was a loud thud at the left door!

"Well there's Foxy." Cameron muttered.

Goldie started laughing at Cameron's statement, soon he did too. The two lovers for most of the rest of the night were charging and playing on Goldie's new phone. They took a lot of selfies together. Goldie posted one on his Instagram, and it got a lot of likes! Goldie did try Cameron's drink, and he really liked it! The thing is, he got a little bit hyper. At 5:45 am, the power went out. They guessed that they didn't look at the tablet at all. They both heard Freddy's footsteps coming closer and closer! When they were done packing up for teleporting, Freddy was already there!

"Goldie!" Freddy said sternly.

Golden Freddy looked tense, ready to protect Cameron from being stuffed into a suit.

"Why are you protecting this endoskeleton?" Freddy asked with disgust.

"First of all he's a human and not an endoskeleton, and second of all, Cameron and I are dating." Goldie replied defensively.

"Oh." Freddy said shocked by what Goldie had just told him.

* * *

Freddy started thinking, while walking away, from the office about this "Cameron" because that name ringed a bell for him and he looked familiar too. he was going to think about this later because it was almost 6 am in the morning.

* * *

"Thanks for protecting me." Cameron sighed and smiled at Goldie.

"No problem, babe." Goldie smiled back at him.

The couple gave each other their goodbye hugs and kisses, and Goldie teleported, with his gift, to his storage room to keep charging it. Cameron walked out of the pizzeria with a smile on his face, and drove off to go back to his house to sleep. When Cameron had gotten home, he went to sleep pretty fast because tonight was so much fun.

 **(A/N): How'd y'all like chapter 4? I thought it was good. How's the next night going to go? Will the other animatronics remember about Cameron? If you want these answers, stay tuned for another chapter of The Fazbear Times! As always, redben346 out! :)**


	5. Chapter 5 - Memories

Chapter 5: Memories  **(A/N): Here's chapter 5 y'all! :)**

Today was Saturday, and Cameron woke up and yawned with a big yawn. He noticed that he had gotten texts from Goldie, but they weren't worried so that was good.

 _ **Goldie:**_ Hey cutie, I miss you already

 _ **Goldie:**_ Did you fall asleep already? Well I'll see you later.

 _ **Cameron:**_ Hey I'm here :)

 _ **Goldie:**_ Yay! Your up! :D

 _ **Cameron:**_ Lol your so cute

 _ **Goldie:**_ How are you?

 _ **Cameron:**_ Pretty good, now that you're here. :)

 _ **Goldie:**_ that's good :)

 ** _Cameron:_** Yea

 _ **Goldie:**_ Well, I'm needed by one of the animatronics, so I'll ttyl.

 _ **Cameron:**_ Ok, ttyl. I love you!

 _ **Goldie:**_ I love you too!

Cameron went downstairs, since he was already in his outfit for the day, and put his uniform into the washer for tonight. Cameron checked the time, and it read: 12:45 pm. He made himself some toast, and sat down at the table to eat it. While eating, he found Melanie Martinez's official Snapchat on Instagram! He started messaging her on it, and surprisingly she started replying back to him! Cameron told her that he was her biggest fan, and asked her to send a selfie of her to him so it's real. She said she would! Cameron got super excited, and the picture was actually her! He sent her a video of him fangirling over her. Melanie started laughing over text because of his fangirling. The two became friends and when Cameron told her that he was gay, she said with so much excitement that he was her gay best friend. He was her first one, though. Melanie said she would talk to Cameron later because of some business, and Cameron was fine with that. Cameron, then, heard the washer beep saying it was done, so he switched his uniform into the dryer.

"Ugh. I don't know what to do now." Cameron rolled his eyes to himself.

Then, he remembered that he needs to call his girls to tell them who he had just met! He ran upstairs, shut his door, went onto his laptop, and started Skyping his two best friends. Brittney and Gracie answered it, and thought that Cameron was in trouble or something.

"Yea what is it?" Brittney asked Cameron curiously.

"You'll never guess who just became my friend?!" Cameron said with a lot of excitement.

"Who?!" Gracie asked really curiously.

"Melanie Martinez!" Cameron exclaimed with so much joy.

"Oh my gosh! Really?" Brittney started fangirling, as well as Gracie.

"Yasss gurll!" Cameron said very happily.

"Can we see?" Gracie asked him.

"Sure." Cameron smiled, and replayed the snap Melanie sent him.

The two girls started fangirling again because it was the actual Melanie Martinez. Cameron just giggled at them being big fans just like him. The three teens, kept on talking about like if Melanie would come visit them and what they were going to do if she did come visit them. Then, he had gotten a notification that he had gotten a snap from someone on Snapchat, and it was from Melanie!

"Oh my gosh! She's back!" Cameron squealed.

"Oh my gosh!" Brittney exclaimed while Gracie was just fanning herself.

Cameron texted Melanie asking her if she had Skype, and she said that she did. She sent Cameron her username, and he added her on Skype. Once she accepted the friend request, Cameron added her to the call. Melanie joined as soon as she was added, and all of them started fangirling in front of her.

"Thanks for being my biggest fans!" Melanie smiled at the three teens with a warm smile.

"Your welcome!" the three teens said happily in unison.

"We wanted to ask you a question." Cameron smiled.

"Yea? What is it?" Melanie asked him curiously.

"Can you come visit us soon?" Cameron asked her softly.

"Yes! Of course! We couldn't be friends if we didn't get to hangout a lot, right?" Melanie responded happily.

"Right." Brittney agreed.

"I'll come tomorrow, ok? I got to go because my family wants to do a family thing right now, I'll talk to you wonderful people later!" Melanie smiled.

"Ok." Cameron smiled back.

When Melanie left the call, the three teens fangirled so hard that they heard Brittney's mom yell at her to calm down. They laughed so hard after Brittney's mom yelled at them. They couldn't believe that she was coming to see them! The three teens Skyped until Cameron's laptop was going to die, and it was like 7:30 pm. Cameron said his goodbyes, and left the call. His mom called him down for dinner after he plugged in his laptop and phone to charge. He was going to tell them what was going on during dinner. Cameron rushed down the stairs, and sat down in his seat with the biggest smile he has ever had.

"Hey sweetie. Why are you smiling so much?" his mom asked Cameron curiously.

"I just became with Melanie Martinez, and she's visiting tomorrow!" Cameron replied with so much excitement.

"That's cool!" Cameron's mom smiled at him.

"Is the guest bedroom clean?" Cameron asked.

"Yes. It always has been." his mom replied.

"Ok." Cameron smiled.

After eating dinner and clearing his place, Cameron decided to play some video games because he didn't know what else he could do until it was time to go. Halfway playing through a video game, he decided to go onto Wattpad to write a story. After some time of brainstorming, the story was going to be about a boy losing his friends by death, and he has to face the horrors of the aftermath of it. Cameron started writing the story's first chapter, and it was just setting the scene and how the boy was going to lose his friends. After typing a couple of paragraphs, Cameron checked the time, and it read: 11 pm. Cameron saved, logged off of the computer, and went to go get ready. When he was all ready for work, he quickly went to his car, and drove off to Starbucks. He ordered two Caramel Frappes this time, one for him and one for Goldie. He paid for both, got them, and quickly drove over to the pizzeria because it was 11:25 pm. After parking, Cameron quickly walked in, without spilling the drinks, and sat down in the office chair. He was going to text Goldie, but then he just showed up right in front of Cameron!

"Hey cutie." Cameron smiled at Goldie.

"Yay! You're already here!" Goldie hugged Cameron, luckily, he had already put the drinks onto the desk.

"I got you your own Caramel Frappe." Cameron said happily.

"Ooh!" Goldie said childishly, and took one of them from the desk happily.

Goldie started drinking his, and then, he heard a voice calling his name. Cameron saw it was 12:05 in the morning, so the others were already up.

"Goldie! Can you come here?" the voice called to Goldie, Cameron knew it was Freddy's voice.

"I'm coming!" Goldie yelled while walking quickly out of the office, still drinking his Frappe.

Cameron just giggled at Goldie's cuteness.

* * *

Goldie rushed into the Dining Area where everyone else was.

"Hey Goldie." Bonnie smiled at them.

Goldie's responses was a nod while he was taking a drink of his Caramel Frappe.

"What is that?" Chica asked him.

"It's a Venti Caramel Frappe." Goldie replied.

The other four animatronics asked Goldie if they could try some, and he did let them take some. They passed it around, and once it came back to Goldie, he asked them how it was.

"How was it?" Goldie asked the other animatronics.

"It was delicious!" Chica smiled happily.

"Aye to that." Foxy agreed.

"Where did you get that?" Freddy asked.

"From Cameron." Goldie replied softly.

"That name sounds familiar." Bonnie contemplated.

"Goldie, can you bring in Cameron?" Freddy asked.

"Yea." Goldie said while walking to the office.

* * *

Cameron heard someone walking down the hallway and he looked and it was Goldie! Goldie took a sip of his Frappe, and motioned for Cameron to follow him.

"They want to see me?" Cameron asked him softly.

"Yea." Goldie nodded in response.

Cameron got up, got his drink, and followed Goldie to the other animatronics. The two were drinking their Frappes nervously while the other animatronics looked at them when they had gotten to the Dining Area. When Cameron scanned their faces, the animatronics looked wide-eyed at Cameron. Chica started breaking down, and hugged Cameron tightly. Cameron set down his drink, and hugged back crying as well.

"It's ok, Christina.", Cameron cried softly, "I'm right here."

Then, Chica/Christina turned into a human! Christina had a yellow sundress, a white bib that says "Let's Eat!", and long orange socks and boots. Christina let go, and was finally more calmer than before. The others had turned into their human counterparts too. Fabian had a brown suit, a black top hat, and a black bow-tie. Brandon had a red bow-tie, a purple suit, and an actual red guitar. Flynn had a red bandanna, a red sweatshirt, khakis, and he actually had a right hand! Cameron had noticed that Flynn had put the hook onto the table. There was another guy who had a golden suit, a purple top hat, had purple eyes, and he was muscular too.

"G-Goldie? Is that you?" Cameron asked.

"Yea." Goldie smiled at Cameron and took a sip of his Frappe.

"We can turn into our human forms, even though we can be aware ever since our animatronic forms have been updated." Fabian/Freddy explained.

"Oh. That's cool!" Cameron replied happily.

"Guess what he got me." Goldie smirked.

"What did you get him, lad?" Flynn/Foxy asked curiously.

Goldie took his phone out of his pocket, and all the other animatronics rushed over to him.

"Oooh! What is it?" Brandon/Bonnie said, really fascinated by this new piece of technology.

"It's called an iPhone 6." Goldie explained, "It's a cell phone."

"That's so cool!" Christina/Chica exclaimed happily.

"When I get enough money, I'll get you guys your own phone, too." Cameron smiled to the ones who didn't have one.

Fabian, Christina, Brandon, and Flynn gave Cameron a big hug because they were so happy that they were getting their own phone. When they let go, Cameron had to tell them something important.

"Guys I have an announcement to make." Cameron said.

"What is it?" Goldie asked very curiously.

"A really famous singer, Melanie Martinez, is coming tomorrow! She's going to hangout with us for a couple of days." Cameron exclaimed with a big smile.

Cameron thought he would go deaf because all of the animatronic humans screamed with pure happiness because they don't get anyone famous to come visit. Cameron just laughed at them fangirling. Christina decided to go make them pizza, while the boys all sat at a table talking to each other. Until 6 am, everyone was eating pizza and catching up with each other. When Goldie and Cameron told them about their relationship, the others were fine with it, and Christina thought it was adorable. When Cameron had to go, everyone gave Cameron their goodbye hugs, and Goldie kissed him goodbye. The humans turned back into their animatronic forms, and went back to their places. On his way out, Cameron noticed a sign saying that they were adding onto the pizzeria! He just shrugged it off, and got into his car. He started it and went home. Once he had gotten home, he went upstairs and fell asleep in uniform in his bed. He slept peacefully because he saw his best friends again.

 **(A/N): Please don't hate me that I put Melanie Martinez in part of my story! I thought this chapter was ok, how about y'all? How's the meet between Melanie Martinez and Cameron and Crew going to go? What's going to be added onto the pizzeria? If you want answers, stay tuned for another chapter of The Fazbear Times! :) As always, redben346 out! :)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Melanie's Arrival

Chapter 6: Melanie's Arrival **(A/N): Here's chapter 6 y'all! :) Disclaimer: I don't own Pity Party.**

Cameron woke up, and he felt more refreshed than he had ever felt before. He got into the shower because he has to be clean for Melanie's arrival, but before he had noticed that he had gotten a snap from Melanie. She asked him where he lived because she didn't know. Cameron gave her his address, and she said thanks. Melanie told Cameron that she would be there around 4:00 pm Central Time. Cameron, then, went into the shower, and cleaned himself up for when their guest arrives. After showering, getting another outfit on, and putting his uniform and other dirty clothes into the washer.

"Mom! Evelyn! We should clean up the house before she gets here today." Cameron smiled.

"That's a wonderful, and great idea!" his mom said happily.

Before he had started cleaning his room, Cameron wanted something to eat really bad. He made himself some eggs and toast for a meal. While eating his brunch, Cameron texted Goldie.

 ** _Goldie:_** I still can't believe that we're being visited by a famous singer!

 _ **Cameron:**_ Ikr!

 _ **Goldie:**_ Once everyone leaves, and before you two come, we're going to be straightening up the pizzeria.

 _ **Cameron:** _ That's good! :)

 _ **Goldie:**_ Yea

 _ **Cameron:**_ Hey I got to go clean my house for when she comes, so ttyl! I love you!

 _ **Goldie:** _ Ok, I love you too! :)

Cameron got up from the table, cleared his place, and went upstairs to clean his room. Cameron checked the time, and it was 1:00 pm! They had to get this house cleaned really quickly! First, Cameron switched the clothes from the washer to the dryer, and then he went to go clean his room. It only took about half an hour for Cameron to clean and vacuum his room, and after that, he started cleaning up the bathroom that he and the guest bedroom shared. He first started off with the mirror, then the counter and toilet, and lastly, the dreaded bathroom floor. Cameron scrubbed and scrubbed the floor, until he thought that it was clean. After he finished cleaning the bathroom, Cameron decided to mow the lawn because the grass was getting longer than he started working. Cameron turned on the mower, and started cutting the grass. Since they didn't have a big lawn, it only took Cameron to mow the lawn like an hour and a half. He realized it was 3:30 pm, when he was done!

"Oh crap!" Cameron said hurriedly to himself, as he quickly put the mower away and he ran inside to shower.

He ran upstairs, got quickly undressed, and quickly went into the shower. Cameron took a really quick shower because Melanie was going to be there any minute. When he was done changing, he heard the doorbell ring!

"Mom! Evelyn! Come to the front door!" Cameron shouted at the two girls, as he was running down the stairs.

Cameron's mom and Evelyn came down quickly, and stood on either side of Cameron. Cameron opened the door, and there stood Melanie! Cameron still couldn't believe that THE Melanie Martinez was standing on his front door!

"Cameron, can you take Melanie to her room?" Cameron's mom asked him while smiling her warm smile.

"Sure!" Cameron smiled.

Cameron and Melanie went upstairs, while Cameron's mom and Evelyn started making dinner for the four of them. Melanie sat her bag down onto the guest bedroom's bed, and looked at Cameron with a big smile because he was going to explode with so much joy. Cameron was going to be like a cannon with happiness.

"You can fangirl and hug me now." Melanie giggled.

Cameron fangirled for a very long time, and then he hugged Melanie really tight. Melanie did hug back, and just giggled at her number one fan. Melanie started unpacking, so Cameron gave her some space and decided to tell Gracie and Brittney about her arrival. He called his two girls, and they did answer.

"She's here!" Cameron exclaimed happily.

Cameron heard two girls fangirling in the background, and just laughed at them.

"We'll be right over." Brittney said.

"Ok." Cameron replied.

When Cameron hung up the phone, and turned around to face Melanie!

"Oh my gosh! Don't scare me!" Cameron said while putting a hand on his heart.

Melanie just started laughing, then did Cameron. They both heard the doorbell ring! The two of them ran downstairs to answer it. It was Brittney and Gracie who were standing there. They both rushed in, and gave Melanie a group hug. Cameron shrugged and joined it because why not. When they let go, Cameron had checked the time, and it was 6 pm. That's when Cameron's mom called all of them into the dining area for dinner. When Brittney and Gracie walked into the room, Cameron's mom quickly set two more places at the table so they could eat.

"I didn't know that you guys were coming." Cameron's mom smiled at Brittney and Gracie.

"Oh, well our parents know we're here." Brittney smiled back at her.

"Ok." Cameron's mom replied.

For dinner, the group was having homemade chicken tenders and fries tonight.

"Melanie, you should come with me to where I work for my shift." Cameron told Melanie happily, after swallowing a fry.

"I will because that would be so cool!" Melanie smiled at him.

"Can we come with, too?" Brittney asked Cameron, while Gracie smiled.

"Sure." Cameron smiled before eating one of his delicious, homemade chicken tenders.

Brittney and Gracie smiled at each other with excitement because Cameron didn't tell them where he worked at night. After dinner, Cameron and the girls, except for Evelyn, went upstairs to Cameron's room to play some Mario Kart. Each and every single race was really intense because the blue shells kept coming every five minutes in between each blue shell attack. Once it was 10 pm, the girls went downstairs to wait for Cameron to change into his uniform. Cameron texted Goldie that they were on their way. When he came down, the four of them got into the car, and drove off to the pizzeria. Of course, they had to stop at Starbucks to get themselves a drink.

"I'll pay because you guys are the ones who are sheltering me." Melanie smiled.

"Ok." Cameron said happily.

They ordered nine Venti Caramel Frappes, Cameron didn't tell them who the other five were for, and the group of four went quickly to the pizzeria. Once they had gotten there, Melanie got all excited that Cameron worked in the famous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Cameron giggled at her childishness. Cameron held his drink while Brittney and Gracie each carried one carrier of four of the drinks. Melanie held the door open for the ones who were carrying the drinks, and the girls had set down the drinks on a table that's close to the show stage.

"You guys can come out now!" Cameron said really excitedly.

The three girls heard whirring sounds coming from the stage, Pirate's Cove, and a hallway! They were shocked to see all five animatronics alive, and SMILING?! Melanie smiled all of a sudden, while the other two were still in shock. The animatronics started fangirling because they saw the famous singer, and Melanie hugged each and every one of them with a friendly smile. Then, everyone had grabbed their own Frappe, and the group of nine sat down at a table near the stage.

"Can we hear you sing something?" Freddy asked Melanie, while she took a sip of her Frappe.

"Sure." Melanie smiled and took out her phone to play the instrumental.

She chose her song "Pity Party", and then started to sing to it.

 _ **Did my invitations disappear?**_

 _ **Why'd I put my heart on every cursive letter?**_

 _ **Tell me why the hell no one is here**_

 _ **Tell me what to do to make it all feel better**_

 _ **Maybe it's a cruel joke on me**_

 _ **Whatever, whatever**_

 _ **Just means there's way more cake for me**_

 _ **Forever, forever**_

 _ **It's my party and I'll cry if I want to**_

 _ **Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)**_

 _ **I'll cry until the candles burn down this place**_

 _ **I'll cry until my pity party's in flames**_

 _ **It's my party and I'll cry if I want to**_

 _ **Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)**_

 _ **I'll cry until the candles burn down this place**_

 _ **I'll cry until my pity party's in flames**_

 _ **Maybe if I knew all of them well**_

 _ **I wouldn't have been trapped inside this hell that holds me**_

 _ **Maybe if I casted out a spell**_

 _ **But told them decorations were in pastel ribbons**_

 _ **Maybe it's a cruel joke on me**_

 _ **Whatever, whatever**_

 _ **Just means there's way more cake for me**_

 _ **Forever, forever**_

 _ **It's my party and I'll cry if I want to**_

 _ **Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)**_

 _ **I'll cry until the candles burn down this place**_

 _ **I'll cry until my pity party's in flames**_

 _ **It's my party and I'll cry if I want to**_

 _ **Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)**_

 _ **I'll cry until the candles burn down this place**_

 _ **I'll cry until my pity party's in flames**_

 ** _I'm laughing, I'm crying_**

 ** _It feels like I'm dying_**

 ** _I'm laughing, I'm crying_**

 ** _It feels like I'm dying_**

 ** _I'm laughing, I'm crying_**

 ** _It feels like I'm dying_**

 ** _I'm dying, I'm dying_**

 ** _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_**

 ** _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_**

 ** _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_**

 ** _Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)_**

 ** _I'll cry until the candles burn down this place_**

 ** _I'll cry until my pity party's in flames_**

 ** _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_**

 ** _Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry)_**

 ** _I'll cry until the candles burn down this place_**

 ** _I'll cry until my pity party's in flames_**

 ** _It's my party, it's—it's my party_**

 ** _It's my party, it's—it's my party_**

 ** _It's my party and I'll cry if I want to_**

 ** _Cry if I want to (cry, cry, cry, cry, cry)_**

When Melanie had finished singing, she took a bow in front of them. There was a tiny bit of silence because the animatronics were shocked and amazed at the same time. After a couple of seconds, everyone clapped and Foxy whistled. When Melanie sat back down, that's when the compliments and questions started pouring in.

"You were really good, lass." Foxy smiled.

"Thanks." Melanie smiled at him, which made Foxy blush.

"Do you think you could teach us the ways of your singing?" Chica asked.

"Yes." Melanie giggled.

While Melanie, Freddy, and Chica went up onstage to go practice their vocals, Cameron and Goldie had to explain their relationship that they're having together to Brittney and Gracie. The two girls thought it was cute, while Bonnie just smirked at them. Melanie said she had to go to the bathroom, and that they would continue writing their song that they decided to make when she had gotten back. Five minutes later, they heard her coming back. When Melanie was walking back, everyone was turned toward each other, and then she slipped on something in front of the covered doors to the new area. During the daytime, construction people would come work on the new area which was almost done. Anyway, the others heard Melanie's yelp when she slipped, and rushed over to help her up.

"Are you ok?" Cameron asked Melanie, while helping her up.

"Yea, I just slipped on these.." Melanie looked down, "white strings."

The animatronics looked at each other wide-eyed. Cameron noticed that, and asked them a question.

"You guys know where these came from?" Cameron asked the animatronics.

"Yea. They're from the Marionette." Freddy said softly.

"Oh, who's the Marionette?" Cameron asked curiously.

"We have seen him or the Toys ever since 1987, and he's not an animatronic, he's a puppet." Bonnie explained, while Foxy just nodded.

"Oh." said Cameron.

"Yea." Freddy said.

Melanie, Freddy, and Chica went back up on stage to work on their song, while the rest of the group just hung out at the table. They didn't know that they were being watched by an unknown figure.

* * *

The mysterious figure was watching Freddy and his gang and those four humans from the shadows. He was hidden behind the curtain that was shielding the doors of the new area from the public. The figure was tall, skinny, had long arms, and had a white mask on.

"Why do Freddy and crew have to be friends with these nasty humans? Why is Goldie dating that one human?" the unknown figure asked himself.

The unknown figure went into the new area of pizzeria, and stood in front of the shut down Toy animatronics, who were just sitting on the stage dangling their legs. They were looking down, with closed eyes because they were shut down.

"You guys will be reawakened like before." the unknown figure said to nobody, but he was looking at the Toys.

* * *

Chica came out with a pizza, for the whole group, from the kitchen because they were getting hungry. Right after delivering the pizza, Melanie, Freddy, and Chica finally finished practicing their new song. It was called "Robots". It was about how they're not just robots of society, but they're more on the inside. It was a great message for the song. The instrumental had this really cool groove to it. They were going to perform this song later today because the manager decided for this to be a great idea. Then, the trio started singing the song. By the way, Freddy raps in this song.

 **Melanie:** _"You think we're just like you, but no we are just more than what you think. We're not smart, we're creative. We're not dumb, we're lovable. We don't want to hide what you like to get rid of, and we're going to show it to you right nowwwww!"_

 _"We like to be original, one of a kind. Nobody can replace us, and that'll always be a fact. We're not robots of society, there's more on the inside! We're not robots of society, there's more on the inside!"_

 **Chica:** _"We're never going to be like you, we're always more than what you think. We like to think differently than you and the mainstream, and we don't ever be fake. We don't want to hide what you like to get rid of, and we're going to show it to you right nowwwww!"_

 **Melanie and Chica:** _"_ _We like to be original, one of a kind. Nobody can replace us, and that'll always be a fact. We're not robots of society, there's more on the inside! We're not robots of society, there's more on the inside!"_

 **Freddy:** _"Aye, we're not going to be robots of society, so you better think differently. There's more on the inside and put that into your head. If not we'll force it into your head. None of us can be replaced, and we can't be forced into a tight space. We're not smart, we're creative. We're not dumb, we're lovable. We will never be in the mainstream. Yea."_

 **Melanie and Chica:** _"_ _We like to be original, one of a kind. Nobody can replace us, and that'll always be a fact. We're not robots of society, there's more on the inside! We're not robots of society, there's more on the inside!"_

Once the song had ended, the trio bowed on the stage. The rest of the group clapped, cheered, and whistled because it was really good for a song. Once the trio had gotten off of the stage, the others of the group bombarded them with compliments.

"Ye guys were awesome, lassie." Foxy smiled at Melanie.

"Thanks, Foxy." Melanie giggled, and planted a kiss on Foxy's cheek. Foxy's face became bright red, and some of the group laughed at his cuteness.

"You guys would be cute together!" Brittney awed.

"Yea." Cameron agreed, while cuddling into Goldie's soft, golden fur.

Then, the 6 am bell rung.

"Aww tonight was so much fun!" Bonnie said.

"Yea!" Melanie smiled.

"See you guys later!" Cameron waved and blew a kiss to Goldie.

Goldie caught the kiss, and him and the other animatronics waved back to the four humans who were leaving. The four had gotten into the car, and drove back in the direction of Cameron's house. Before going back home, Cameron dropped off Brittney and Gracie at their houses. When Melanie and Cameron had gotten home, they went straight to bed because they were really tired from a very eventful night. Cameron drifted off to sleep peacefully after getting into bed.

 **(A/N): If I don't upload right away, it's because I'm trying to get rid of the senioritis right away. How'd y'all like this chapter? I thought it was really good. Who was that mysterious figure? What are his plans? Will the public like the trio's new song? If you want these answers, stay tuned for another chapter of The Fazbear Times! As always, redben346 out! :)**


	7. Chapter 7 - The New Days

Chapter 7: The New Days **(A/N): Here's chapter 7 y'all! :)**

Cameron woke up that morning well refreshed, and had gotten into another outfit because he needed to wash his uniform again. When he went downstairs, Cameron saw that his mom was making them breakfast, while Melanie was dressed in her Pity Party outfit, sitting down and on her phone. Cameron's mom noticed that he came downstairs.

"Hey sweetie!" Cameron's mom smiled at him.

"Hey mom." Cameron smiled back at her, and that's when Melanie looked up and smiled at Cameron.

"Hey." Melanie said happily.

"Hey." Cameron smiled.

Cameron had put his uniform in the wash for a quicker time because in the afternoon, they'll have to go to the pizzeria for the performance. It was already 9:30 in the morning, so they had to get ready for the pizzeria soon. Cameron sat down at his place at his table, and that's when his mom had set down his and Melanie's plate of chocolate ship pancakes.

"Thanks Mrs. Kenny." Melanie smiled at her, and poured her syrup onto her pancakes.

"You're totally welcome." Mrs. Kenny said happily.

After Melanie drowned her pancakes in the syrup, Cameron did the same thing with his pancakes, and Melanie giggled. Cameron giggled, too. Mrs. Kenny just shook her head at them, and smiled at them being little kids. After cleaning their places, Cameron and Melanie went to go get ready, and Cameron put his uniform into the dryer because they were about to leave for the pizzeria. Cameron went into the shower, so he could be clean for when they leave. Once Cameron was out of the shower, Melanie decided to shower, too. While she was in the shower, Cameron had gotten dressed into his uniform that his mom had brought upstairs from the dryer. Once Melanie was out of the shower and dressed, the pair went downstairs, and out to Cameron's car and got into it.

"I'm so excited to play our new song!" Melanie smiled really happily.

"Yea, I wonder how it'll turn out." Cameron smiled back at her.

"Yea." Melanie agreed happily.

When the two came into the parking lot, there were lots of families already there! It was only 11:30 am, they had to perform at 12:30 pm. Cameron and Melanie had to push through the line because they needed to be in there really soon. People were going to protest at them, but then they realized that Melanie was there. The people let the two go past them. The pair went to the backstage to talk to Chica and Freddy about the performance.

"I'm getting really nervous." Melanie said nervously.

"Don't be, we're all right here with you." Freddy smiled at her.

"Yea." Melanie smiled back.

"I hope it goes well." Cameron said happily towards the three performers.

"Yea, me too." Melanie smiled, while the other two just nodded in agreement.

They heard that Freddy's was opening, and kids running around while jumping for joy.

"Well, we gotta go perform, and you'll be joining us soon, Melanie." Freddy smiled, as he and Chica went onto the stage.

"Yup." Melanie beamed happily.

Cameron and Melanie went into Pirate's Cove to see what Foxy was up to. While they were heading over to Foxy, the pair was stopped by Melanie feeling a tug on her dress. She looked down, and saw it was a little boy and a girl.

"Hey little ones, how is your day going at Freddy's?" Melanie asked the two kids.

"Good!" the two kids said really cutely.

Melanie and Cameron awed at them together.

"What's your names?" Cameron asked the two kids.

"My name is Hunter." the boy said shyly.

"Mine is Kira." the girl smiled confidently.

"Well nice to meet you! I'm Melanie Martinez, and this is Cameron!" Melanie smiled, while Cameron just waved.

"You too!" Kira smiled, and pulled Hunter along with her to go play with their friends.

"They're so cute." Melanie watched with a smile at the two kids running around and having fun.

"I know right!" Cameron agreed happily.

The pair continued on their way to Foxy to see what he was doing with his crew. They were listening to Foxy telling them a story about one of his adventures as a pirate. Foxy noticed them, and just smiled and waved at them. Cameron and Melanie listened to the story, and they thought it was very intriguing. Freddy came over to the both of them, and tapped Melanie on the shoulder.

"Melanie, it's time for us to perform the song." Freddy said.

"Ok." Melanie smiled.

She, and Cameron, stood up, and the three of them walked to the stage area. Melanie stood behind the audience because once they announce her name, she was going to walk down the aisle. Freddy and Chica took their places on stage, while Bonnie walked off of the stage and sat with some of the kids. Some of the kids either sat at Bonnie's feet, or sat in his lap and he didn't mind at all. The people from Pirate's Cove were coming out from Foxy's area, and sitting near the stage because Foxy's story was over. Foxy sat with some other kids, too. Cameron noticed that Kira was sitting in Foxy's lap, while Hunter was sitting in Bonnie's lap with two other children. Then, the speakers started talking.

"Good Luck!" Cameron smiled at Melanie.

"Thanks." Melanie smiled back, and Cameron went to go sit with the others.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, the famous Melanie Martinez!" the speakers announced.

Melanie quickly walked down the aisle, while everyone was cheering for her. She smiled and waved to the audience while walking to the stage. Once she was in front of the microphone onstage, the audience became more quiet. She spoke to the audience because she was excited to be there.

"Hey! I'm so excited to be here with you all today! It was such a pleasure to work with these two on a new song, and I hope you like it! It's called, Robots." Melanie smiled at the audience.

Once she was done with her introduction, the beat started playing and Melanie started singing.

 **Melanie:** _"You think we're just like you, but no we are just more than what you think. We're not smart, we're creative. We're not dumb, we're lovable. We don't want to hide what you like to get rid of, and we're going to show it to you right nowwwww!"_

When it had gotten to the chorus, everyone in the first couple of rows got up, and started dancing in place because of the groovy beat.

 _"We like to be original, one of a kind. Nobody can replace us, and that'll always be a fact. We're not robots of society, there's more on the inside! We're not robots of society, there's more on the inside!"_

 **Chica:** _"We're never going to be like you, we're always more than what you think. We like to think differently than you and the mainstream, and we don't ever be fake. We don't want to hide what you like to get rid of, and we're going to show it to you right nowwwww!"_

After the second verse, everyone in the audience this time were up, and dancing.

 **Melanie and Chica:** _"_ _We like to be original, one of a kind. Nobody can replace us, and that'll always be a fact. We're not robots of society, there's more on the inside! We're not robots of society, there's more on the inside!"_

 **Freddy:** _"Aye, we're not going to be robots of society, so you better think differently. There's more on the inside and put that into your head. If not we'll force it into your head. None of us can be replaced, and we can't be forced into a tight space. We're not smart, we're creative. We're not dumb, we're lovable. We will never be in the mainstream. Yea."_

 **Melanie and Chica:** _"_ _We like to be original, one of a kind. Nobody can replace us, and that'll always be a fact. We're not robots of society, there's more on the inside! We're not robots of society, there's more on the inside!"_

Once the song was over, everyone cheered and clapped, while the three performers bowed and walked off of the stage. Most of the kids, including Hunter and Kira, ran up to Melanie and gave out hugs to her one by one. The last two to her hug her were Hunter and Melanie.

"You were awesome!" Kira exclaimed while hugging Melanie.

"Why thank you Kira." Melanie smiled at her.

"Your welcome." Kira smiled cutely, and walked away.

"You're my idol, Melanie." Hunter said happily, but quietly while giving his hug.

"Aw thanks Hunter!" Melanie smiled at him.

"Your welcome." Hunter replied, and followed after Kira.

Cameron and Foxy walked over to Melanie, and the three of them walked backstage because everyone would think that Foxy hugging Melanie would be weird.

"Ye were wonderful, lass!" Foxy exclaimed so happily, while hugging Melanie.

"Why thank you Foxy." Melanie smiled at Foxy, and gave him another kiss on his cheek.

Foxy blushed really hard, and Melanie giggled at him.

"I-I have a question for ye, lass." Foxy stuttered nervously.

"What is it?" Melanie asked curiously.

"Ye want to be me girlfriend?" Foxy blushed madly.

"Yes! Of course!" Melanie replied really happily.

Foxy and Melanie hugged each other, while Cameron awed and clapped. When the two let go, the three of them walked back into the dining area. Foxy had to go back to Pirate's Cove because he had to put on another performance. Cameron noticed that the construction workers were clearing all of their tools and equipment from the new area, so that meant it was going to open tomorrow! Cameron was both excited and nervous at the same time because he couldn't wait for that area to open. Cameron went to go ask Goldie about the Toys. He found Goldie in the storage room, and of course, Goldie was really happy to see him.

"Hey babe!" Goldie smiled at Cameron while hugging him.

"Hey cutie." Cameron giggled, and gave him a kiss.

"How'd Melanie's performance go?" Goldie asked.

"Really well." Cameron replied happily.

"That's good!" Goldie smiled.

"Yea. I have a question." Cameron said.

"What is it?" Goldie questioned Cameron curiously.

"Can you tell me some things about the Toys?" Cameron asked.

Goldie's smile faded a little, and Cameron noticed.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked, concerned.

"Nothing. The Toys, they replaced the ones out there back in 1987. They also were made up of parts from the originals and me." Goldie told Cameron.

Cameron gasped at the last part of Goldie's explanation, and he gave Goldie a hug because he felt sorry for him.

"We were still active, but we couldn't speak, so we used sign language between us originals. The Toys didn't know about us not speaking, so they thought we were being rude to them." Goldie finished explaining after Cameron had let go.

* * *

 _The older animatronics woke up in the Parts & Services room, confused and scared. They noticed that parts of themselves were missing! They tried speaking to each other, but nothing came out of their voice boxes! The animatronics decided to use sign language between them. After learning sign language, they decided to go out to the show stage area._

 _"Do you guys want to go out into the show area?" Freddy asked the others in sign language._

 _The others just nodded in their responses. So, the five of them went into the show stage area, and saw the Toys! When the Toys saw them, they were frightened. Toy Bonnie scurried of to hide in a corner, while Toy Chica just shrieked in fear. The originals were confused on why they were like this, and tried using sign language by asking to be their friends, but Toy Freddy interpreted it the wrong way. Toy Freddy started pushing Freddy back towards the Parts & Services room, and Foxy tried stopping him by hitting him off of Freddy. Before he could hit Toy Freddy again, Foxy was stopped by Freddy grabbing his arm, and shaking his head. Foxy lowered his hook, and the originals walked with their heads down back into Parts & Services. Freddy looked back down the hallway, before going back in, and sighed. He wished them and the Toys could've been friends._

* * *

When Goldie was finished telling the story of how both sides met, Cameron looked like he was about to cry. Goldie held and hugged him until Cameron had calmed down. Cameron hugged and kissed his animatronic boyfriend goodbye, and walked back to the dining area. That's when Melanie came up to Cameron.

"Hey Cameron?" Melanie asked him.

"Yea?" Cameron questioned.

"Can I borrow your car for a little bit?" Melanie asked Cameron.

"Sure." Cameron smiled at her.

Cameron gave Melanie the keys, and watched her drive away with his car. He decided to go see what everyone was up to. It was 6 pm, and the pizzeria is only open for four more hours. Mr. Hawthorn decided to give the public a sneak peek of the new area, and people were intrigued of this new area. People of all ages, including the animatronics and Cameron, walked into the new area. Even though the Toys were shut down, everyone thought it was a cool place and couldn't wait for it to open tomorrow. When it was 7 pm, Mr. Hawthorn told everyone that they had to go back into the other area. Some people groaned, but they did what they were told to do. The original animatronics went back to their normal routine, and tried to ignore the new area. Melanie came back with three Caramel and Chocolate Chip Frappes, they were mixed together, for Cameron, Goldie and her. Cameron went into the storage room to give Goldie his, and Goldie was happy to get one. Cameron went back out to the pizzeria, after giving kisses to his boyfriend, and went to Melanie who was also drinking her Frappe.

"I'm guessing you're going to get some for the others when the pizzeria closes for the night?" Cameron asked Melanie.

"Yup." Melanie smiled after taking a sip.

Mr. Hawthorn walked up to Cameron to ask him a question.

"Hey boss, what is it?" Cameron asked his boss curiously.

"Do you mind turning on the Toys tonight?" Mr. Hawthorn asked him.

"Sure." Cameron smiled at his boss.

"Thanks." Mr. Hawthorn smiled back.

Before Cameron had the chance to respond, his boss quickly walked away from him.

"Rude." Cameron muttered, while Melanie just laughed at his comment about his boss.

Up until it was time for the families to leave, everyone was just having a great time hanging out, dancing, singing, and telling stories. When it was time to go, a woman who was with Kira and Hunter came up to Cameron.

"Hey. I have an offer for you." the woman began.

"What is it?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Since Hunter and Kira like you, would you like to babysit them on Friday nights?" the woman asked Cameron.

"Yea! Sure." Cameron smiled.

"Ok. I'm Mrs. Freeman." the woman said happily, while giving Cameron a piece of paper with their address and phone number.

"I'm Cameron." Cameron said with a smile, while taking the piece of paper.

"See you in a couple of days!" Mrs. Freeman exclaimed while being dragged away by her kids.

"See ya!" Cameron shouted at Mrs. Freeman while waving.

When the families had all left, Melanie went to go get Frappes for the other four animatronics. While she was gone, Cameron had gathered the animatronics around him.

"Ok so, my boss told me I had to turn on the Toys tonight." Cameron explained.

"Oh. We'll help ye lad, just in case things get bad." Foxy said.

"Ok, thanks." Cameron smiled.

"Anytime, babe." Goldie smiled and hugged Cameron.

When Goldie had let go, the six of them walked into the new area. The new area had more arcade games, a kitchen, Kid's Cove, a mini carousel, a prize corner with a big present next to it, and the Toys. Cameron walked over to the four Toys to turn them on, and when he did turn them on, Cameron and the original animatronics noticed that the Toys had jet black eyes with a white dot in the middle of them! Toy Chica turned to Cameron, looked at him with a creepy grin, and pounced at Cameron! Goldie teleported him out of the way just in time.

"What's going on?" Cameron asked really scared.

"I don't know!" Bonnie replied scared as well.

"We've got to tur-" Freddy began, but the six of them noticed that the Toys were gone!

"Oh my gosh." Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Like I was going to say, we have to turn them off." Freddy exclaimed.

The others nodded in agreement, and they split up to go look for the Toys. They didn't know that they were being watched by the Marionette from his box. Cameron and Goldie were together, when Goldie asked him a question.

"Have you ever heard imprinting? Like you know, someone imprinting baby ducks that the babies think that that person is their mother?" Goldie asked Cameron.

"Yea." Cameron replied.

"You could imprint the Toys onto you, so then they can be like us." Goldie suggested.

"That's a great idea!" Cameron smiled and gave Goldie a hug.

Then they heard Melanie scream! The two of them rushed over to her voice to see her being chased by Toy Foxy! It was kind of funny because she was still holding the tray of Frappes, but then Cameron crept up behind Toy Foxy, and quickly turned off her. Toy Foxy just fell to the floor with her eyes closed, and Cameron had caught her just in time. Melanie set down the tray, and then the three of them carried Toy Foxy to the stage. They saw Freddy and Foxy carry Toy Freddy to the stage, while putting Toy Foxy on the stage. Then, they saw Bonnie and Chica carrying Toy Chica to the stage. After they had set down Toy Chica, the group was questioning about where Toy Bonnie was.

"Do any of you know where Toy Bonnie went?" Cameron asked the group, and they shook their heads side to side.

Cameron wandered all over the new area of the pizzeria, and when he went over to the arcade, he saw two bright blue bunny ears! Cameron crept over to the animatronic who was cowering in the corner and shaking with fear. When Cameron was in front of it, Toy Bonnie looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Hey. I'm not here to hurt you." Cameron said soothingly to the scared animatronic.

Toy Bonnie just stared at Cameron with silence, while Cameron was creeping towards him.

"Just let down your guard, I'm not going to hurt you." Cameron reassured the light blue animatronic.

Then, Melanie came into the room, and when she saw Toy Bonnie being scared in the corner, she started helping Cameron out.

"We are good people, we don't want to hurt you. We want to help you." Melanie was trying to ease the animatronic's mind.

Finally, Toy Bonnie let his guard down, but only answered with silence. Melanie and Cameron both gave Toy Bonnie a hug, and the animatronic actually felt the hug! He hugged the two humans back. Toy Bonnie liked this feeling of happiness, and his eyes turned back into his pearly emerald eyes. When the trio went back to the others, Toy Bonnie held tight onto Cameron because he was too scared to let go. Melanie thought it was cute.

"I'm trying to imprint the Toys onto me." Cameron explained.

"But still, it's so cute!" Melanie smiled, while Toy Bonnie looked around really nervously.

When they finally got to the others, Toy Bonnie hid behind Cameron with fear. Chica awed at it, while Bonnie just smirked at the light blue animatronic. Goldie just smiled because that Cameron actually started imprinting on Toy Bonnie. Freddy was just confused.

"I'm trying to imprint the Toys one by one onto me." Cameron explained to the original animatronics.

"Ohhhh. I get it now." Freddy smiled, finally understanding the situation.

Everyone just laughed at Freddy's remark, while Toy Bonnie was still hiding behind Cameron still nervous.

Cameron and Melanie decided to leave early and bring Toy Bonnie with them because the light blue animatronic started crying when Cameron said they had to go.

"How are we going to explain this to Mr. Hawthorn?" Bonnie asked Cameron.

"I'll talk to him." Cameron reassured everyone else.

"Make sure you guys on your best behavior, ok?" Melanie said.

"Ok." The five animatronics replied.

Cameron kissed Goldie goodbye, and he, Melanie, and Toy Bonnie had gotten into Cameron's car. Toy Bonnie had lied down in the backseat, and they headed home. The teo humans heard the light blue animatronic whimpering in the back of the car.

"Hey, you're going to be ok." Melanie reassured Toy Bonnie, and gave him a smile.

"O-Ok." Toy Bonnie stuttered quietly.

Cameron swerved because he was surprised that Toy Bonnie could speak. Toy Bonnie started crying because of the sudden movement, and Cameron stopped the car on the side of the road. Melanie got into the back, and started cuddling the scared animatronic. They continued their journey to Cameron's house, and when they had gotten there, Melanie helped Toy Bonnie out of the car. The light blue animatronic held onto Cameron's arm again, while walking into the house, and Melanie just giggled. The two of them brought Toy Bonnie up to his room, and made him a little bed out of extra pillows and blankets.

"This is where you'll be sleeping tonight, ok?" Cameron smiled.

"O-Ok." Toy Bonnie said shyly.

Then, the three of them went to sleep, but Toy Bonnie was still awake because he was kind of scared of this new surrounding he was in. He looked over at Cameron sleeping in his bed, and crawled into Cameron's bed. Toy Bonnie cuddled into Cameron, and fell asleep because he was safe next to the one who is protecting him. Cameron just looked at the sleeping Toy Bonnie that was next to him, and just smiled at the animatronic. Cameron, then, fell asleep pretty quickly.

 **(A/N): Sorry for it being a longer chapter, and a long wait! How'd y'all like it? I thought it was a good one. How will the other imprinting processes will go? Will the grand opening of the new area be delayed of what happened? If you want these answers, please stay tuned for another chapter of The Fazbear Times! As always, redben346 out! :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - Imprinting

Chapter 8: Imprinting **(A/N): Here's chapter 8 y'all! :)**

Cameron woke up with Toy Bonnie cuddled up next to him, and he thought it was adorable how the light blue animatronic was sleeping. When he got up, he heard Melanie in the hallway, so he went out into the hallway.

"Morning." Cameron whispered and smiled at Melanie.

"Morning." Melanie said quietly, while giving him a smile.

"Toy Bonnie crept into my bed last night." Cameron smiled.

Melanie giggled because she thought it was adorable, until the two of them heard Toy Bonnie whimpering from Cameron's room! The two of them rushed into the room to see Toy Bonnie crying to himself because he was scared of being lonely.

"Hey it's ok, I'm right here." Cameron said to Toy Bonnie soothingly, while hugging him and rubbing his back.

"O-Ok" Toy Bonnie replied quietly, but starting to calm down.

Once he was more calm, Cameron asked Toy Bonnie a question.

"Hey Toy Bonnie?" Cameron asked him.

"Y-Yea?" asked Toy Bonnie.

"Do you want your name to be changed?" Cameron asked.

"Yea, that would be nice." Toy Bonnie smiled.

"Ooh! How about BonBon?" Melanie asked while smiling.

"Yea!" BonBon smiled.

Cameron and Melanie both thought it was a cute name for the bunny animatronic. The three of them decided to go downstairs to go eat some breakfast. There were donuts on the table, and BonBon looked at them curiously.

"Try one, they're yummy." Cameron smiled at BonBon, while Melanie was nodding her head in agreement.

BonBon hesitantly grabbed for one of the chocolate covered donuts, and then he took a bite out of it. While he was chewing, BonBon smiled at the two humans watching him eat this sweet and delicious treat.

"How is it?" Melanie asked the light blue animatronic.

"Really good!" BonBon replied happily.

Cameron awed at his cuteness. Melanie asked him to do his cute face, and BonBon did just that. It was too freaking adorable! The two humans just awed at the sight of the cuteness.

"You ready to go back to the pizzeria?" Cameron asked.

"Yea." BonBon replied hesitantly.

"Ok." Cameron smiled.

The three of them went into the car, with the box of donuts, and drove off to the pizzeria. Once they had parked and started walking into the restaurant, Cameron noticed that BonBon was getting nervous. When they had gotten inside, the trio had noticed that Foxy was making a really cool beat on his laptop he had recently got. To be honest, this was his first time making a modern beat. Foxy heard the trio, paused his beat, and turned around to face them.

"Aye, Cameron is back!" Foxy called to the others.

"Did he bring Toy Bonnie with him?" Bonnie asked Foxy, while walking in with the other animatronics.

"Actually, it's BonBon." Cameron corrected Bonnie, while BonBon hid behind him and held the donuts close.

"Oh." Bonnie blinked.

"I came up with the name!" Melanie beamed.

"Cool." Chica giggled.

"I'm ready to imprint another Toy animatronic." Cameron smiled confidently.

"Really?" Freddy asked Cameron.

"Yup." Cameron replied.

"Which one?" Bonnie asked them, while walking to the other area.

"How about Toy Foxy?" Cameron replied to Bonnie.

"Ok!" Bonnie called out.

The group heard screeching and Bonnie grunting at the same time, while walking out into the original area. They saw Bonnie holding, while struggling, to keep Toy Foxy from lashing out. Bonnie accidentally let go, and Toy Foxy was headed for Cameron! He dodged just in time before he could've been hit by Toy Foxy's hook. Toy Foxy tripped over herself, and fell. BonBon squatted down next to the fallen pink and white fox, and she looked up at him with her black eyes with the white dot in the middle.

"Why are you siding with this horrible human, Toy Bonnie?" Toy foxy asked BonBon.

"Cameron isn't a horrible human, he's a nice human, and my name is BonBon." BonBon replied quietly.

"He gave you a new name?" Toy Foxy blinked.

"Y-yea, well Melanie did." BonBon replied, while Melanie smiled and waved at Toy Foxy.

"O-Oh, can you show me more proof that they're nice?" Toy Foxy asked.

"Yea, they gave me these things called donuts. They're really yummy." BonBon smiled, while handing Toy Foxy a chocolate iced donut.

Toy Foxy took a bite out of one, and when she did, he black eyes turned back into her golden eyes, and she smiled. She kept eating it until there was nothing of it left.

"Oh my gosh! This is so good!" Toy Foxy smiled.

Cameron walked up to the pink and white fox, and hugged her! She started crying because nobody was ever this nice to her before this location.

"T-Thank you." Toy Foxy stuttered, while crying into Cameron's chest.

"It's ok, I'm right here." Cameron smiled soothingly.

"You want a new name like BonBon?" Melanie asked Toy Foxy, while sitting next to them.

"Yes please. I don't like being called a boy's name." Toy Foxy smiled.

"I don't like being called a girl." Bonnie smirked, while BonBon nodded in agreement.

"Hmm, you like the name Valerie?" Melanie asked her.

"Yea!" Valerie beamed.

"Ok." Cameron giggled, while he ruffled the vixen's fur on the top of her head.

Valerie tried moving away, while Cameron ruffled her fur, but it didn't work. The older animatronics tried holding in the laughter, but some giggles escaped. Freddy went to go get the next Toy animatronic, Toy Chica. Again, they heard screeching and Freddy grunting. When Toy Chica was let free, like what Valerie did, she went straight for Cameron! She was stopped by the other two Toy animatronics before getting to him!

"Get out of my way!" Toy Chica demanded.

"No." Valerie replied calmly, while BonBon nodded in agreement.

After some time of reasoning to not kill Cameron, Toy Chica calmed down from her anger attack. Cameron, then, hugged Toy Chica. Like the other two, she cried in his arms because she realized that he does love them. After some time of Toy Chica venting to Cameron, he realized that this one just needed some love and knowledge that someone does love them. Melanie named Toy Chica to Chia, and Chia was very thankful for her doing that. Then, Melanie had gotten a call from her phone! She answered it, and the others listened to the conversation.

"Yea. I knew this day would come. Yea, I'll meet you at Cameron's house." Melanie said through the phone to the other person, trying not to cry.

When Melanie ended the call, she fell to the floor crying on her knees, and everyone, including Foxy, ran over to the crying Melanie.

"What's wrong, lass?" Foxy asked her, while hugging her.

"M-My g-grandma died a couple of hours ago." Melanie sobbed.

"O-Oh." Cameron said somberly, while hugging Goldie and Melanie at the same time.

The four of them went into Cameron's car, and went back to Cameron's house. When they had gotten home, Cameron put the three Toy animatronics in his room, while Melanie packed her things. Evelyn was at her friend's house, while all of this was happening.

"What's going on?" Chia asked Cameron really confused, while the other two also had confused faces.

"It's hard to explain, but Melanie has to go home for something important and she'll be back in a few weeks." Cameron explained.

"Oh, ok." BonBon said quietly.

Then, Melanie walked into his room, and hugged the three Toy animatronics.

"Promise me that you guys will look out for each other." Melanie smiled, trying not to cry again.

"We promise!" Valerie smiled, while the others nodded.

Melanie giggled at their cuteness, and Cameron helped her carry down her luggage. Cameron's mom was by the door, and Melanie said goodbye to her.

"We'll be thinking of you, and just call us if you need us." Cameron's mom said with a caring tone, while hugging Melanie goodbye.

"If you need someone to talk to, or you wanna come back, you're always welcome." Cameron's mom said, while hugging Melanie.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kenny." Melanie replied, while returning the hug.

Then, Melanie's limo pulled up to Cameron's house, and Melanie walked out with her luggage. Cameron watched as the driver helped her put her luggage in the trunk of the limo. Then, the limo was out of the Kenny residence's view.

"I feel bad for her." Cameron's mom sighed.

"Yea." Cameron agreed with her.

Cameron, went upstairs to check on the Toys he had brought home. When he went into his room, he was group hugged by the trio.

"Hey guys." Cameron smiled, and hugged the group back.

After letting go, Cameron had a suggestion.

"You guys wanna watch a movie?" Cameron asked the trio.

"What's a movie?" Chia asked confused.

Cameron had turned on the television, turned it to Netflix, and the trio cuddled up to him. Cameron asked them what genre they wanted first, and had to explain each genre. The trio wanted a scary movie first, which was called Annabelle.

"You sure you guys want this?" Cameron asked, while starting the movie.

"Yea!" Valerie smiled.

"Ok." Cameron smirked.

While watching the movie, BonBon kept cuddling into Cameron whenever it became too scary. Cameron just giggled at him being cute and scared at the same time. When the movie was over, BonBon was the only one who was still scared. The trio of Toys became really sleepy, so the four of them had gotten ready for bed and fell asleep together in Cameron's bed.

 **(A/N): Hey y'all! Sorry for not posting in awhile because my thing kept freezing and it got really frustrating, and sorry for keeping it short! Anyway, Will Melanie come back soon? How will imprinting Toy Freddy go? If you want these answers, stay tuned for another chapter of The Fazbear times! As always, redben346 out! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 - Finally, The New Area

Chapter 9: Finally, The New Area **(A/N): Hey y'all here's chapter 9! :)**

Cameron woke up with the three out of four toy animatronics sleeping around him in his own bed. He smiled at them because these were like his kids for the rest of his life, but all he needs to imprint right now is Toy Freddy. Cameron sighed because he didn't know how that was going to go today. He woke up the other three on his bed, and they slowly woke up from their deep sleep.

"Morning." Cameron smiled at them.

"Morning." Chia said while stretching. The other two were just sitting up from the bed.

Cameron had gotten dressed, and then the four of them walked downstairs and out to his car. On their way to the pizzeria, Cameron had bought them donuts again for breakfast because his mom still didn't know that he was imprinting the toys, so it would frighten her a little bit that she was holding three animatronics in her house. They had gotten to the pizzeria, and quickly went in because the pizzeria was opening a little later because of the situation. They noticed that the tall and skinny puppet looking thing was talking to the other animatronics, and the three toys looked worried at Cameron.

"Hey guys." Cameron smiled to the others, including the Marionette.

"Hey Cameron." Goldie smiled back at Cameron.

"Hey." Marionette smiled, and then looked at the three active Toys.

The three Toys all hid behind Cameron, and the Marionette went over to them to talk to them.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you." Marionette smiled calmly at the trio, and outstretched his long hand out to them.

The Toys hesitated at first, but then they took his hand with a smile. After that, everyone had a donut, and Chica decided she was going to add them to the menu because they were so good. When they were done, Freddy pulled Cameron aside because he had to tell him about what's going on.

"What's up?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Well we tried turning Toy Freddy back on after you left, and he tried attacking all of us. We had to turn him off again, so we need you to imprint on him." Freddy explained.

"Oh ok. Yea I'll do it." Cameron said with a smile.

"Thanks." Freddy smiled.

Cameron went over to the new area where Toy Freddy was shut down and standing still. Cameron heard the others watching from the doorway because they wanted to watch what was going to happen. He turned on Toy Freddy, and Toy Freddy immediately started chasing Cameron around the new area of the pizzeria. Cameron had to jump over a stack of fake presents, while Toy Freddy just went barreling through them and kept chasing Cameron. He kept chasing until Cameron stopped, turned around, and hugged Toy Freddy! Toy Freddy's black void eyes turned back to their light blue state. He hugged Cameron back because he had never felt a hug before from a human. Toy Freddy started crying a little because he noticed that the other Toys already imprinted themselves onto Cameron. Toy Freddy ran off to the back of the new area, and Cameron looked back at the group. Freddy just nodded as if saying to go follow him, and Cameron went after Toy Freddy. Cameron went around the new area looking for Toy Freddy, until he heard someone whimpering in the office. He walked in and saw Toy Freddy sitting on the ground, up against the wall. Cameron sat down next to Toy Freddy, and said robot looked up to see who sat down next to him.

"Why'd you come back for me?" Toy Freddy said in between his tears.

"Because you're really special. Everyone is in their own way." Cameron replied soothingly.

"R-Really?" Toy Freddy stuttered.

"Yea, of course!" Cameron smiled at Toy Freddy.

Toy Freddy, then, gave Cameron a surprise hug out of nowhere! Cameron did hug him back because the last Toy animatronic finally imprinted onto him. Cameron helped Toy Freddy up from the ground, and the pair walked back to the group. On the way back, the two started giving each other some small talk.

"So like do you want a new name?" Cameron asked Toy Freddy.

"Yea, sure." Toy Freddy smiled.

"What about Trevor?" Cameron smiled.

"Sure." Trevor smiled back.

They had reached the group, and the animatronics smiled at Cameron for what he had done. He introduced Trevor to the rest of the group, and the other Toys gave Trevor as group hug and he hugged them back. The group went back over to the original area of the pizzeria because they heard the doors open. It was the boss himself, Scott Hawthorn, and he had a smile on his face because today was the day that the new area was open to the public. When he had announced that, the Toys started becoming really nervous.

"Hey you guys will be alright." Cameron smiled at the Toys.

"I-I hope so." BonBon replied.

"Yea." Chia agreed with her best friend.

Cameron, then, helped the Toys to their places in the new area. He also told them what their jobs were for today. When Cameron was finished, Scott opened the doors, and families came in one by one because they were waiting for this day to happen. The families with really young kids decided to go to the new area because it looked more safer than the original area. In the beginning of this whole day, it seemed it was going pretty well for the Toys. They were getting along really well the kids, and Cameron smiled at the fact of this. It was like later in the day when things started getting more dramatic. BonBon was getting anxiety because a big group of little kids rushed over to him and started crowding around him. Cameron had to go save him before BonBon started having a meltdown of tears.

"Why is the blue one crying?" a little boy questioned the others.

"I don't know." a little girl responded with a shrug.

That's when Cameron stepped in.

"Hey kids, I think BonBon needs a break for a little bit." Cameron said to the group of little kids.

The kids groaned and went to go find another animatronic to talk to.

"You ok?" Cameron asked BonBon as the two of them walked into the break room.

"N-Not really." BonBon replied in between the sobs.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked curiously, while hugging the light blue bunny.

"It's just I can't handle that many kids." BonBon sniffled, while hugging Cameron back.

"Hey, it's ok. It'll get better every day. I promise." Cameron smiled.

"Ok." BonBon said more calmer.

"You ready to go back out?" Cameron asked BonBon.

"Yea." BonBon smiled more confidently.

The two walked out of the break room, and BonBon continued his duty of entertaining the kids at the pizzeria. Then, Cameron noticed that Valerie was walking quickly away from a different group of little kids who were trying to touch her. Cameron pulled her into the break room because she looked like she was going to cry like what BonBon was going to do.

"Hey you ok?" Cameron asked the vixen while hugging her.

"No." Valerie stammered.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked.

"I remember back in 1987 when the kids kept pulling me apart and they had to put me back together." Valerie stammered in between her sobs.

"Oh. I bet that's why you were running away because you were afraid?" Cameron asked.

"Y-Yea." Valerie stammered.

"Hey, I promise that they can't pull you apart anymore." Cameron smiled at Valerie.

"Ok." Valerie replied.

"You ready to go back out there?" Cameron asked her.

"Yea!" Valerie cheered and smiled.

The two walked back out to the new area, and for the rest of the day at the pizzeria it was just a normal day for everyone. Cameron and Scott smiled at each other because the Toys did a wonderful job of entertaining today. When it was time for closing the place, Scott and Cameron decided to go get donuts and another type of treat, called a brookie, while Chica went to go make some pizzas and breadsticks for this celebration. When the two humans came back, the food that Chica made was ready for everyone to eat them. They set out the food onto the table, and everyone had grabbed their own plates because everyone was really hungry. While eating, Cameron had a question for his boss.

"Sir?" Cameron asked.

"Yea?" Scott replied.

"How long did you know about their sentience?" Cameron asked curiously.

"Ever since I became the new management, like ten years ago." Scott smiled.

"Cool." Cameron smiled back.

Everyone kept eating, talking, and laughing the night away. Goldie, of course, cuddled Cameron in his lap because they're boyfriends. The Toys thought that the brookies were really delicious, even the originals did too. Chica added that to the kitchen's recipes because it was a favorite among everyone. One of the funny things during the celebration was that Foxy pranked Bonnie by pulling out his chair when he was about to sit down. Bonnie fell down, laughed, and chased Foxy around until he caught up to the fox. Bonnie gave him a playful noogie on his head. Everyone was dying laughing because that event was too funny, and BonBon almost choked on his pizza that he was finishing. Cameron had to help him because BonBon was starting to panic. After that, Cameron beckoned the Toys to follow him to the back room because he had a surprise for them. He showed the four of them four beds for them in the back part of the break room.

"B-But we wanna stay in your bed at your house." BonBon said nervously.

"My mom can't have more than my family in that house." Cameron explained.

"Oh ok." Chia said.

"I'll get to see you every day, so don't worry." Cameron smiled as the four of them were getting into bed.

"Ok." Valerie yawned.

Once the four Toys were drifting asleep, Cameron planted a kiss on each of their foreheads, and closed the door behind him as he walked out. He said his goodbyes to the originals, and kissed Goldie goodbye. Cameron headed out because he was really tired, too. Scott left with Cameron because he had to, too. Cameron got into his car, left the parking lot, and drove quickly back to his house. Once he had gotten home, Cameron went upstairs to go to bed. Cameron was underneath the covers, and he drifted off to sleep, knowing that the Toys did a great job today for their first day back.

 **(A/N): Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy because graduation is coming closer and closer for me. Anyway, what will happen in the next chapter that's sinister? If you want that answer, stay tuned for another chapter of The Fazbear Times! As always, redben346 out! :)**


	10. Chapter 10 - Mom!

Chapter 10: Mom! **(A/N): Here's chapter 10 y'all! :)**

Cameron woke up to the smell of fresh eggs, sausage, and biscuits and gravy. He knew his mom was awake because of the smell of breakfast coming from downstairs. Cameron got dressed, grabbed his charged phone, and ran downstairs because he was really hungry. His mom noticed him as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetie." Cameron's mom smiled at her son.

"Morning mom." Cameron smiled back at his mom.

His mom set his plate of eggs, sausage, and biscuits and gravy onto his place, and went back into the kitchen. While eating his delicious breakfast, he checked his boyfriend's Instagram profile. He was really surprised at his followers because he had thirty thousand followers and the blue tick mark next to his name! He clicked on Goldie's recent photo, and it had four hundred likes! Cameron was really surprised because he didn't think that he would get popular this quick. He still loved him because they were still dating each other. Then, his mom called to him from the kitchen.

"So like, I was wondering if I could visit where you work tonight." Cameron's mom smiled at her son.

"I mean if you want to, then yea." Cameron replied happily.

"Ok, and I'll come right after I get your sister to bed." his mom stated.

"Ok." Cameron smiled.

Cameron, when he was done eating, he cleared his place and decided to go wash his uniform again. When he was upstairs, he got into another fresh outfit because he was going to go visit the Toys because it was still their second time working for the pizzeria. He told his mom to put his uniform into the dryer. When he was ready to go to the pizzeria, he grabbed his phone and keys, and went out to his car. He started it, and drove off to the pizzeria. Cameron got there once they opened the doors to the public, and he walked over to Freddy to ask him if anything happened last night after he left from the celebration.

"Hey Freddy!" Cameron smiled.

"Hey Cameron." Freddy smiled back.

"Did anything happen when I left?" Cameron asked.

"No, not really. We just hung out in this area, but the Marionette did check on the Toys once in a while." Freddy replied.

"Ok. Thanks." Cameron said happily.

"Your welcome." Freddy smiled, and tipped his hat to Cameron.

As he was about to walk into the new area, he was stopped by Goldie.

"Hey cutie." Goldie beamed.

"Hey babe." Cameron smiled at his cuteness.

The two gave each other kisses on the cheek quickly. They were almost caught by two little kids because they weren't supposed to know about Goldie.

"Well, I'll talk to you later because I'm not supposed to be out here." Goldie said.

"Ok." Cameron smiled.

Goldie, then, teleported away from Cameron. Cameron walked into the new area, hearing someone scream! He turned towards the screamer, and it was a little boy being cornered by Trevor! Cameron rushed over, and pulled Trevor into the break room.

"Trevor, what's going on?" Cameron asked concerningly.

"He was making me frustrated." Trevor pouted.

"I get that you got frustrated, but how you did it was wrong." Cameron explained.

"O-Oh." Trevor stammered because he got into trouble, and was getting sad by it.

"You've never got into trouble back in 1987?" Cameron asked Trevor curiously.

"Not really." Trevor hung his head low, and Cameron hugged him because he felt bad.

Trevor started remembering how many times he pranked the staff back in 1987. Every time they would be pranked, they would blame each other and not Trevor, well Toy Freddy back then. Trevor started crying because of the guilt he felt about doing that.

"Hey it's ok, I'm not mad at you." Cameron said, while hugging him more.

"Ok." Trevor sniffled, and hugged Cameron back.

"But the next time someone or something frustrates you, just take deep breaths to calm yourself." Cameron smiled.

"Ok. Thanks." Trevor smiled back.

"Go finish your duty." Cameron said.

Trevor just nodded, and walked out of the break room feeling more happier about himself. Cameron sighed because these "kids" of his are sometimes quite the handful, but he's grateful that the originals were here to help him out. Then, BonBon ran in crying and tears nonstop falling from his eyes. He ran into Cameron's arms, and Cameron started cradling the crying, light blue bunny.

"What's wrong?" Cameron asked while trying to calm down BonBon.

"I'm hurt." BonBon stammered.

"Where?" Cameron questioned, and accidentally touched BonBon's knee.

BonBon whimpered in pain when Cameron touched his knee, and Cameron knew where it hurt. BonBon began telling Cameron how he hurt his knee.

* * *

 _BonBon is playing with some of the customers' kids with Chia. The group is playing hide and seek, and BonBon is the seeker this round. When he was looking for people on the stage, BonBon tripped and fell off the stage. He landed on his knees, and it hurt really bad. BonBon started whimpering and crying, and the kids and Chia came out of their hiding spots and rushed over to him. The group started comforting him, but it made things worse because of his anxiety. He ran towards the break room, and he saw Trevor walking out of the room._

* * *

After BonBon finished his story of what happened, Cameron hugged him tighter. Of course, BonBon hugged him back.

"Can I stay in here with you?" BonBon asked nervously.

"Yes, of course." Cameron smiled.

"Thanks daddy." BonBon smiled at him.

Cameron kept the saltiness to himself because he was going to ask the originals later about and he's comforting BonBon right now.

"You're welcome." Cameron smiled back.

To be honest, Cameron thinks that BonBon is secretly gay like him and Goldie. He wasn't going to force it out of him if he was. Cameron kept an eye on BonBon while he was trying to ease the pain from his knee. When BonBon started napping, Cameron went to go tell Scott what happened to BonBon. When he told his boss this, Scott understood and made an announcement that BonBon wouldn't be able to come out until tomorrow. The kids in the group with Chia groaned at the announcement. Cameron went back into the break room to check on BonBon again. For the rest of the day, while everyone outside of the break room were having a good time, Cameron was watching over a healing BonBon. Cameron did fall asleep to BonBon, and the light blue animatronic cuddled into him because it was a family bond thing. Cameron knew that the families left when Freddy came in and woke the two beings up from their nap in the break room.

"Hey guys. It's time to wake up." Freddy said softly.

The pair woke up slowly, and BonBon stretched his light blue arms to the sky.

"Do you feel any better?" Cameron asked BonBon.

"Yea." BonBon blushed.

The two of them walked out to the others in the original area.

"How'd you two like your beauty sleep?" Bonnie smirked.

"Good." Cameron mumbled.

Then, Cameron remembered what he had to ask to the original animatronics.

"Ok, who told them to call me daddy?!" Cameron demanded.

All of the originals pointed to Bonnie, and Bonnie started to back away from them.

"Oh my freaking gosh! I'd figure it was you!" Cameron started going after him.

"I'm sorry!" Bonnie continued to back away from Cameron.

Cameron just started laughing, and everyone was confused.

"It's ok, to be honest I'd like it." Cameron smiled.

"Ok." Bonnie sighed.

"Oh yeah, I have to tell you guys something." Cameron began.

"Ye, what is it lad?" Foxy asked curiously.

"My mom wanted to come visit me tonight, so you have to be on your best behavior." Cameron explained to the animatronics.

"Oh, cool." Freddy smiled.

The group decided to have dinner at the pizzeria before Cameron's mom came to the place. After everyone was done eating, they decided to tidy up the place because his mom was a big cleaner and she didn't like messes that much. It was one in the morning when everyone heard a car door shut hard in the parking lot.

"She's here!" Cameron shouted, and everyone went back into their places in their respective areas.

Cameron's mom walked into the pizzeria, and Cameron went to go hug her.

"Hey mom." Cameron smiled at her, while hugging her.

"Hey sweetie.",his mom smiled back at him, "Is this where you work?"

"Yea." Cameron replied.

The two of them sat down at a table in front of the stage in the original area. They started talking about how things are going at the pizzeria, and his mom was pleased that things were going well here.

"My friends and I have been having so much fun at night." Cameron smiled.

"Wait, what?" Cameron's mom asked really confused.

"Oh", Cameron said, "Can you not get mad at me? Please?"

"Why would I get mad at you?" his mom asked.

"Just please don't." Cameron pleaded.

"Ok, fine." Cameron's mom stated.

"Ok guys, you can come out now." Cameron shouted to the air.

Cameron's mom heard metal footsteps coming from the stage and Pirate's Cove going towards the table. She looked up, and saw the original animatronics, Goldie, the Marionette, and the Toys all standing in front of her!

"C-Cameron?" Cameron's mom stammered nervously.

"Good evening, Mrs.~er, uh, Cameron's mom?" Freddy tipped his hat to her.

"It's Mrs. Kenny." Cameron's mom replied.

Freddy just blushed in his response.

"Mom, these are my kids." Cameron blushed, pointing to the Toys.

"Wait...What?!" Mrs. Kenny looked wide-eyed at Cameron.

Cameron had to explain to his mom the whole thing with them imprinting onto him in order to trust humans again.

"Oh, well that makes more sense now." Mrs. Kenny smiled.

"Hi, grandma!" the Toys all rushed over to her, and hugged her tightly.

"Hey cuties." Mrs. Kenny giggled at their cuteness.

Once the Toys let go of his mom, he introduced Goldie to her.

"Mom, this is my boyfriend, Goldie." Cameron blushed even more.

"Hey Mrs. Kenny." Goldie waved to her.

Cameron's mom squealed with joy because her son finally found a boyfriend after years of searching. Everyone flinched a little because of the volume of her squeal. She, then, hugged both her son and Goldie, and they hugged her back.

* * *

Outside, there's a figure watching everyone from the dark shadows in the night.

"Hey boss, I've been watching that woman for quite sometime now." the figure said into his watch/phone.

"Good, you should attack her soon." a voice said from the other end.

"Got it boss." the figure responded confidently.

"I knew I could count on you, Dean." the voice said happily from the watch/phone.

The figure, or Dean, shut off his watch, and began to make his move to the group inside of the pizzeria.

* * *

The group was a such a pleasure to Cameron's mom while they were hanging out together and eating pizza. Mrs. Kenny offered to help in the kitchen during the day, and her son was going to ask his boss in the morning about his mom. Then, out of nowhere, this dark figure came through one of the front windows and shattered the window in the process! Everyone shot up, and the Toys stood behind Cameron terrified out of their minds.

"Marionette, take the kids into their room and wait, ok?" Cameron told the Marionette.

"Ok." Marionette nodded.

The Marionette took the Toys to the break room, and locked the door behind them to be safe.

"Who are ye?" Foxy growled and stood in a battle stance, while the others did too.

The intruder's only response was to pull out a handgun out of his pocket, and shot at the group. Everyone either ducked or moved out of the way, but someone had gotten hit by the bullet. The group heard a body fall to the ground near them. They all turned, and saw Mrs. Kenny was hit in the shoulder! The figure darted out of the pizzeria, through the shattered window.

"Mom!" Cameron shouted, and he ran over to her side on the ground with tears in his eyes.

Cameron started cuddling his mom who was bleeding on the ground, and crying his eyes out. Goldie quickly called 911, and the operator told him that they would be there as soon as possible. The original animatronics looked at each other with tearful looks because they feel so bad for Cameron. The Marionette and the Toys came back out of the break room to see the commotion, and the Toys were confused about what was going on. Goldie also called Scott to come over quickly, and five minutes later Scott showed up. Freddy explained to Scott what happened earlier.

"Did you guys call 911?" Scott asked them.

"Yea." Chica replied.

"Good." Scott said.

Then, an ambulance and a cop car showed up to the pizzeria just in time. The ambulance people put Cameron's mom on the stretcher with an IV, and put her into the back of the ambulance. Cameron cried really hard when the ambulance left the parking lot, and Goldie and the Toys were cuddling and comforting Cameron because he hated when his boyfriend was like this. Scott was on the side talking to the deputy, and told him everything that he was told by the animatronics. After hearing the witness, the deputy walked over to Cameron to ask him for his number so they could get in touch.

"Hey Cameron, I'm Deputy Johnson, I need your phone number so we can give you updates about this case." Deputy Johnson said.

Cameron gave his phone number in between sobs and tears, and then the deputy left the pizzeria.

"Do you want me to come home with you?" Goldie asked Cameron, and Cameron just nodded for his response.

The pair said goodbye to the other animatronics, and Cameron kissed his animatronic kids goodnight. Freddy brought the kid animatronics to their beds. Then, Goldie and Cameron left the pizzeria, and they drove off back to Cameron's house. Cameron was going to tell Evelyn in the morning about what happened. The two went upstairs, and fell asleep next to each other, underneath the covers of the bed.

 **(A/N): How'd y'all like chapter 10? I thought it was a sad chapter. Who is this "Dean" guy? Will Mrs. Kenny be ok? If you want these answers, stay tuned for another chapter of The Fazbear Times! As always, redben346 out! :)**


End file.
